Heiratsantrag mal anders
by VampireQueen1567
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Bella auf Edwards Heiratsantrag in Bis s zur Mittagsstunde etwas anders reagiert hätte, wenn es Edwards erhoffte Reaktion gewesen wäre? Lest hier!
1. Chapter 1

Bellas Sicht:  
"Heirate mich vorher."  
Hat er mich gerade das gefragt, was ich glaube, dass er mich gefragt hat?  
"Bitte was?", fragte ich ihn verdattert.  
"Ich liebe dich Bella. Ich will immer mit dir zusammensein.Wenn das heißt, dass ich dich zu einem Vampir machen muss, dann von mir aus. Aber bitte, bitte werde meine Frau, Bella. Ich verspreche, dass ich immer für dich da sein werde. Bitte."  
Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Dieser wunderbare, perfekte Mann hat mich- mich ganz normales, durchschnittliches Mädchen- gefragt, ob ich ihn heiraten und für immer mit ihm zusammensein möchte.  
Abwartend schaute er mich mit seinen wundervollen Augen an, während ich ihn nur anstarren konnte.  
"Bella?", fragte er mich besorgt mit seiner Samtstimme und riss mich damit aus meiner Starre.  
"Ja, Edward, ja. Natürlich werde ich dich heiraten, nichts lieber als das!", rief ich aufgeregt und warf meine Arme dabei um seinen Hals.  
Er lehnte sich ein wenig zutück, damit er mich anschauen konnte.  
"Meinst du das ernst? Du willst wirklich meine Frau werden?", fragte er mich, wobei sich seine Augen in meine bohrten.  
"Ja", hauchte ich, "du bist mein Leben, es gibt nichts, was mich glücklicher machen würde."  
Es breitete sich ein breites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus und dann küsste er mich. Nicht so zurückhaltend wie sonst, sondern drängend lagen seine Lippen auf meinen. Mein Herz raste und ich konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken als an unseren Kuss.  
Als er mich freigab, versuchten wir beide wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
"Danke", sagte er und küsste meine Hand.  
"Wir sollten jetzt los", brachte ich schließlich hervor.  
"Los?", fragte er mich verwirrt.  
"Ja, los nach Las Vegas. Bis Charlie am Ende noch aufwacht und versucht uns aufzuhalten."  
"Nach Las Vegas? Jetzt? Möchtest du mich wirklich jetzt sofort heiraten und nicht lieber noch ein bisschen warten?", fragte er mich.  
Meine Güte, musste er denn immer so viele Fragen stellen?  
" Nein, will ich nicht", antwortete ich einfach.  
" In Ordnung. Ich bin gleich wieder da, ich hole nur meinen Wagen. Schreib Charlie am besten einen Zettel, ich schreibe meiner Familie ebenfalls einen."  
"Wieso, sind sie etwa nicht zu Hause?"  
"Nein, sie sind gerade auf der Jagd", sagte er. "Zum Glück", fügte er leise hinzu.  
Bevor ich ihm antworten konnte gab er mir noch einen Kuss und war schneller als ich mich versah bereits durch das Fenster verschwunden.  
Also schnappte ich mir einen Zettel und einen Stift und schrieb:

Dad,  
bitte mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Edward und ich sind in Las Vegas, um zu heiraten.Aber mach dir keine Gedanken, wir wollen nicht durchbrennen oder so. Wir sind in ein paar Tagen schon wieder da. Wir lieben einander und wollen nicht mehr ohne einander sein. Ich weiß, es ist eine miese Erklärung,aber ich verspreche dir, sobald wir wieder da sind, werden wir alles ganz genau besprechen.  
Ich hab dich lieb.  
Bella

Ich wusste Charlie würde kochen vor Wut aber bevor ich mir weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, war Edward schon in meinem Zimmer.  
"Bereit?", fragte er.  
Ich nickte und schon schwang er mich auf seinen Rücken und sprang durch das Fenster.  
Wir landeten sicher auf dem Boden und dann trug er mich wie eine Braut zum Auto, setzte mich hinein und bevor ich auch nur blinzeln konnte saß er schon auf dem Fahrersitz und fuhr los.  
Eigentlich wollte ich ihn das nicht fragen, weil ich nicht wusste wie er darauf reagieren würde. Doch schließlich hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und ich stellte die Frage, die mir auf der Seele brannte:  
"Warum bist du froh, dass deine Familie auf der Jagd ist und nichts von unsere Hochzeit mitbekommt?"  
Waren sie etwa gegen unsere Heirat? Wollten sie nicht, dass ich ein Teil ihrer Familie werde? Ich meine, ich weiß ja, dass Rosalie mich nicht besonders leiden konnte aber die Anderen...  
Doch zu meiner Überraschung kicherte Edward.  
"Ganz einfach. Wenn Alice es erfahren würde, dass sie noch nicht einmal an unserer Hochzeit dabei sein wird, wird sie uns höchstwahrscheinlich die Augen auskratzen wollen."

Alice Sicht:  
Ich hatte gerade eine Herde Rehe gerochen, als ich plötzlich eine Vision bekam:

Bella und Edward in Las Vegas, in irgendsoeiner Kapelle; Bella:" Ja, ich will"

Ende Vision

Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Wie konnten die beiden es wagen. Sie heiraten und laden uns noch nicht einmal ein.  
Ich meine Edward, ja okay.  
Aber Bella? Sie ist nicht nur meine allerbeste Freundin, sondern wie eine Schwester für mich.  
Na warte, wenn ich die beiden in die Finger kriege...

Bellas Sicht:  
"Na wenn es weiter nichts ist. Dann heiraten wir eben bald noch einmal so richtig, mit Familie und Freunden. Und zur Wiedergutmachung darf Alice unsere Hochzeit sogar planen.", sagte ich erleichtert.  
"Wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist, ist es das auch für mich. Außerdem rettet uns damit wahrscheinlich das Leben.", antwortete Edward lächelnd.

Alice Sicht:  
Momentmal, noch eine Vision:

Bella in einem wunderschönen Kleid; unsere Familie und Freunde alle beisammen; Edward vorne am Altar

Ende Vision

Das bedeutete ja, dass die beiden doch nochmal vor uns allen heiraten würden und das stilvolle Kleid...  
Moment, ich durfte die Hochzeit planen.  
Lachend hüpfte ich auf der Stelle.  
Ja, auf Bella war Verlass...

Hallo Leute! Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Das nächste Kapitel wird dieses Kapitel aus Edwards Sicht beinhalten.

Bitte reviewt!


	2. Chapter 2

Edwards Sicht:

"Heirate mich vorher"

Ich musste das einfach fragen. Bella war meine einzig wahre Liebe, mein Leben, mein Ein und Alles.

"Bitte was?", fragte sie. Sie klang so überrascht, als hätte sie nie damit gerechnet, dass ich sie das irgendwannmal fragen würde.

"Ich liebe dich Bella. Ich will immer mit dir zusammensein. Wen das heißt, dass ich dich zu einem Vampir machen muss, dann von mir aus. Aber bitte, bitte werde meine Frau. Ich verspreche, dass ich immer für dich da sein werde. Bitte."

Es stimmte. Wenn Bella mich heiraten würde und sich damit an mich binden würde, würde ich sie auch zum Vampir machen. So könnten wir dann immer zusammensein.

Ich sah sie an und wartete. Ich versuchte geduldig zu sein aber trotzdem gab es bei mir schon die ersten Zweifel:

Hatte ich sie mit meinem Weggehen doch zu sehr verletzt?

Wollte sie mich nicht heiraten?

Hatte sie Angst davor?

Liebte sie mich doch nicht mehr wie früher?

Doch der schlimmste war immernoch:

Wollte sie nur der Unsterblichkeit wegen ein Vampir werden? Nicht meinetwegen? War die Ewigkeit ihr wichtiger als ich?

Irgendwann hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und fragte einfach nur:"Bella?"

Das schien sie aus ihrer Starre zu lösen, denn sie warf ihre Arme um mich und rief:" Ja, Edward, ja. Natürlich werde ich dich heiraten, nichts lieber als das!"

Ich konnte es kaum glauben, sie hatte ja gesagt, sie hatte wirklich ja gesagt. Doch wie ich war, musste ich mich nocheinmal vergewissern. Ich lehnte mich ein Stückchen aus unserer Umarmung zurück und schaute tief in ihre wunderbaren Augen, die immer wie ein offenes Buch für mich waren.

"Ja", hauchte sie," du bist mein Leben, es gibt nichts, was mich glücklicher machen würde."

Auch ihre Augen ließen keinen Zweifel zu, sie wollte wirklich meine Frau werden. Ich war glücklicher als ich es bisher in meinem Dasein je war. Ich musste sie küssen. Das Gefühl ihrer warmen Lippen auf meinen war immer so wundervoll. Ich küsste sie drängender als sonst, doch irgendwann musste ich mich zurückziehen, schließlich musste sie atmen.

Auch ich war außer Atem auch wenn ich eigentlich gar keinen Sauerstoff brauchte.

"Danke", sagte ich, nahm ihre weiche Hand und drückte einen Kuss darauf.

Plötzlich sagte sie:" Wir sollten jetzt los"

Was meinte sie damit? Wohin denn? Hatte ich irgendwas verpasst?

"Los?", fragte ich sie verwirrt.

"Ja, los nach Las Vegas. Bevor Charlie noch aufwacht und versucht uns aufzuhalten.", antwortete sie.

Was jetzt? Mitten in der Nacht? Jetzt sofort? Wollte sie nicht ihre Familie dabeihaben, wenn wir heirateten?

"Nach Las Vegas? Jetzt? Möchtest du mich wirklich jetzt sofort heiraten und nicht lieber noch ein bisschen warten?"

"Nein, will ich nicht.", gab sie mir zur Antwort.

Es klang genervt, beinahe schon zickig.

Naja, bevor sie es sich noch anders überlegt fahren wir eben nach Las Vegas.

"In Ordnung. Ich bin gleich wieder da, ich hole nur schnell meinen Wagen. Schreib Charlie am besten einen Zettel, ich schreibe meiner Familie auch einen."

Jetzt war ich richtig froh, dass meine Familie aur der Jagd war. Alice wäre stinksauer auf uns.

"Wieso, sind sie etwa nicht zu Hause?", fragte meine Liebste.

"Nein, sie sind gerade auf der Jagd",erklärte ich ihr."Zum Glück", fügte ich leise hinzu, sprang in Vampirgeschwindigkeit aus dem Fenster und rannte nach Hause.

Ich beeilte mich, denn je schneller ich wieder bei Bella wäre, desto schneller wären wir auch verheiratet. Ich war so unglaublich glücklich.  
Endlich war ich in unserem Haus angekommen und schrieb meiner Familie eine Notiz:

Bin mit Bella in Las Vegas, um zu heiraten. Wir sind bald wieder da.  
Edward

Ich wusste es war sehr kurz, aber ich war nunmal in Eile. Die Liebe meines Daseins wollte mich heiraten und ich konnte es nicht erwarten.

Schnell sprang ich in meinen Wagen und raste zu Bellas Haus. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war ich  
angekommen und sprang durch das Fenster in ihr Zimmer.

"Bereit?", fragte ich.

Sie nickte nur,ich nahm sie auf den Rücken, sprang mit ihr durchs Fenster und trug sie dann wie eine Braut zum Auto. Nachdem ich sie hineigesetzt hatte, setzte ich mich mit Vampirgeschwindigkeit auf den Fahrersitz und fuhr los.

Während ich voller Vorfreude war, schien Bella tief in Gedanken versunken.

"Warum bist du froh, dass deine Familie auf der Jagd ist und nichts von unserer Hochzeit mitbekommt?", fragte mein Engel.

Bei dem Gedanken daran wie wütend Alice sein würde musste ich kichern.

"Ganz einfach. Wenn Alice es erfahren würde, dass sie noch nicht einmal an unserer Hochzeit dabei sein wird, wird sie uns wahrscheinlich die Augen auskratzen wollen."

Naja, das war gar kein Ausdruck dafür, was Alice mit uns anstellen wollen würde. Meine Schwester konnte manchmal eine richtige Furie sein.

Überlebensgesetz Nummer 1: Mach Alice niemals wütend.

"Na wenn es weiter nichts ist. Dann heiraten wir bald eben noch einmal so richtig, mit Familie und Freunden. Und zur Wiedergutmachung darf Alice unsere Hochzeit sogar planen", schlug meine Bella vor.

"Wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist, ist es das für mich auch. Außerdem rettest du uns damit wahrscheinlich das Leben."

Ich war überglücklich: Ich würde meine Bella gleich zweimal heiraten und meine Schwester würde mich nicht umbringen.

Hallo Leute! Danke fürs Lesen.

Bitte reviewt!


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo Leute!

Ich habe mir gedacht, dass ich einfach verschiedene Szenen schreibe wie sich Edwards und Bellas plötzlich Heirat ausgewirkt hätte.

Also kommt hier Charlies Reaktion, sobald sie zurückgehen...

Bellas Sicht:

Zwei Tage waren vergangen, seit Edward zurückgekehrt ist, er mir den Antrag gemacht hatte und wir sofort aufgebrochen waren, um zu heiraten.

Nun waren wir wieder da.

Und mussten uns der wahrscheinlich größten Gefahr überhaupt stellen:

Charlie.

Mein Dad und seine Reaktion auf unsere plötzliche Hochzeit.

Ich hatte Todesangst.

Schließlich hatte Dad eine Pistole.

Die er hoffentlich nicht gegen mich verwenden würde...

"Alles in Ordnung, Liebste?", fragte Edward, der meine Aufregung gespürt hatte.

"Ja natürlich. Alles super, Edward."

Außer, dass mein Dad mir gleich den Kopf abreißen wird und du dann eine tote Ehefrau hast, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu.

"Na dann. Lass uns gehen.", rief er begeistert und zog mich zur Tür.

War er verrückt? Total übergeschnappt?

Was dachte er eigentlich?

Dass mein Dad begeistert sein würde, dass seine Tochter weggelaufen war, um den Jungen, der sie verlassen hatte und wegen dem sie in einen Zombiestatus gefallen war, zu heiraten?

Ich würde ihn niemals verstehen...

Edwards Sicht:

Charlie würde sich bestimmt freuen, dass wir wieder glücklich zusammenwaren.

Ich meine natürlich war er wütend, als er mich wiedergesehen hat, nachdem ich Bella im Stich gelassen hatte.

Und er war am Anfang bestimmt auch nicht gerade begeistert, als er erfahren hat, dass wir einfach so geheiratet hatten.

Doch mittlerweile hatte er sich bestimmt wieder beruhigt und freute sich für uns. So wie es meine Familie tat.

Auch, dass Bella wieder da war, würde ihn bestimmt glücklich machen.

Mittlerweile standen wir vor der Tür.

Charlies Sicht:

Na warte, wenn ich die beiden in die Finger kriege.

Erst verlässt dieser Mistkerl sie und sie verfällt in tiefste Depressionen, dann wagt er es sich wieder hier blicken zu lassen und aus einem Zettel erfahre ich, dass sie einfach so heiraten als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

Die beiden können sich auf etwas gefasst machen.

Bellas Sicht:

Nun betraten wir sie:

Die Höhle des Löwen

Und schon erschien der Bewohner:

Wutentbrannt und mit einem tief violett angelaufenen Gesicht, sollte ich wohl hinzufügen.

"Isabella Marie Swan!", donnerte es.

O nein.

Bitte nicht mein voller Name.

"Was fällt dir eigentlich ein! Hast du total den Verstand verloren?"

"Dad, lass mich bitte erklären!"

"Gar nichts tust du! Ich habe soviel für dich getan! Und wie dankst du es mir? Du heiratest diesen Volltrottel! Er hat dich verlassen! Blutend zurückgelassen, während ich versucht habe dich wieder zusammenzuflicken! Und jetzt hintergehst du mich!

Ich will dich hier nicht mehr sehen! Pack deine Sachen und verschwinde aus meinem Haus!"

"Bitte,Dad-"

"Ich will nichts mehr von dir hören! Geh mir aus den Augen!"

Ich wusste es hatte keinen Sinn mit ihm zu reden.

Vor Allem, weil er Recht hatte.

Er war immer für mich da und ich hatte ihn so verletzt.

Also zog ich Edward in mein Zimmer, während mir bereits die ersten Tränen in die Augen stiegen, und begann meine Sachen zu packen.

Edward half mir wortlos.

Entweder er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte oder er war einfach nur sprachlos.

Edwards Sicht:

Wow.

Das war das einzige Wort, das mir einfiel.

Ich hatte in Erwägung gezogen, dass er vielleicht noch ein wenig wütend war. Aber so nicht.

Selbst seine Gedanken bestätigten seine Worte. Er hatte noch nicht einmal Mitleid gespürt, als er den Schmerz in Bellas Gesicht gesehen hatte.

Er hatte sie sogar rausgeworfen.

Ich sah zwar, dass sie anfing zu weinen, doch ich wusste nicht was ich ihr sagen sollte.

Dass Alles wieder gut werden würde?

Nein, denn das konnte ich ihr nicht versprechen.

Doch ich würde natürlich für sie da sein. Jeden Tag.

Bellas Sicht:

Als wir fertig gepackt hatten, nahm Edward meine Hand und wir gingen hinunter.

Charlie saß vor dem Fernseher und schaute sich ein Baseballspiel an.

"Ich gehe dann jetzt, Dad.", rief ich ihm zu und hoffte, dass er seine Meinung doch noch geändert hatte.

Doch ich erhielt keine Antwort.

Also verließen Edward und ich das Haus und gingen zum Auto.

Während der gesamten Fahrt weinte ich.

Edward hielt meine Hand und malte mit seinem Daumen Kreise auf meinen Handrücken.

Doch diesmal beruhigte mich das nicht.

Als wir bei seinem Haus angekommen waren, öffnete er meine Tür und zog mich in seine Arme.

"Du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da bin. Wir kriegen das schon wieder hin, Bella."

Dann gab er mir einen zärtlichen Kuss.

Als er mich zum Haus führte, erschien seine gesamte Familie. Aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf, hob mich auf seine Arme und brachte mich in sein Zimmer.

Zu meiner Überraschung stand dort ein großes Bett.

"Seit wann hast du ein Bett, Edward?", fragte ich ihn.

"Alice hat es gekauft. Wahrscheinlich hat sie vorrausgeshen, was heute passieren würde."

Doch irgendwie glaubte ich ihm Letzteres nicht. Er schien etwas verlegen, als er es sagte.

Aber das war mir jetzt egal.

Denn ich musste schon wieder anfangen zu weinen, als ich darüber nachdachte, was Charlie heute gesagt hatte.

Edward legte mich sanft auf das Bett, legte sich dann zu mir und nahm mich in seine Arme.

Ich weinte in sein Hemd, bis ich dann schließlich einschlief.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Danke

Bitte reviewt!


	4. Chapter 4

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich immer noch an Edward geschmiegt auf.

"Guten Morgen, Liebste.", flüsterte er mit seiner Samtstimme und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Guten Morgen.", murmelte ich immer noch verschlafen und blickte in sein Gesicht.

Seine Augen waren noch immer von einem satten Gold und ein kleines Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen.

Ich nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss.

"Was hälst du von Frühstück im Bett?", fragte er mich und ich nickte schwach. Charlies Reaktion von gestern saß mir noch in den Knochen.

Er schenkte mir sein schiefes Lächeln, verschwand mit seiner Vampirgeschwindigkeit und tauchte nach ungefähr einer Minute mit einem Tablett in der Hand wieder auf.

Ich setzte mich auf und er gab mir das Tablett, auf dem eine Schale meines Lieblingsmüslies und und ein Glas Orangensaft stand. Dann setzte er sich neben mich und schlang einen Arm um meine Schulter, während ich aß.

Als ich fertig war, nahm er das Tablett und stellte es auf den Boden.

Dann zog er mich an sich und hielt mich fest umschlungen.

So saßen wir eine Zeit lang, bis ich schließlich flüsterte:

"Edward, wie soll es weitergehen?"

Er lockerte seine Umarmung ein wenig, damit er mich anschauen konnte.

"Was meinst du?", fragte er besorgt.

"Wie soll es mit uns beiden weitergehen? Du hast mir versprochen, dass du mich verwandeln würdest.", antwortete ich ihm.

Es sah fast so aus, als würden sich seine Augen bei Letzterem etwas verdunkeln und plötzlich sah sein Gesichtsausdruck beinah schon grimmig aus.

"Du hast das nicht ernst gemeint, oder? Du hast das nur als Vorwand benutzt, damit ich dich heirate. Du willst gar nicht für immer mit mir zusammensein. Ich bin für dich nur so etwas wie ein Zeitvertreib. Hab ich Recht?", sagte ich panisch und spürte, wie mir Tränen in die Augen liefen.

Geschockt sah er mich an.

Als er sich wieder gefasst hatte, nahm er mein Gesicht fest in die Hände und schaute mir tief in die Augen.

"Was redest du nur? Natürlich will ich für immer mit dir zusammensein. Ich liebe dich über alles und du bist auf keinen Fall nur ein Zeitvertreib. Ich werde dich verwandeln aber noch nicht jetzt und auch nicht in den nächsten Monaten."

"Wieso nicht?"

"Erstens, weil es zu viel Aufsehen erregen würde, wenn wir Alle auf einmal verschwinden würden. Zweitens, weil ich möchte, dass du dich zuvor noch auf dein Dasein als Vampir vorbereiten und dich von deiner Familie und deinen Freunden gründlich verabschieden kannst. Und drittens, weil du zuerst die Schule beenden wirst. Außerdem hattest du doch noch eine zweite Hochzeit versprochen, oder irre ich mich da?"

Am Ende lächelte er sein schiefes Lächeln.

"Was das mit meiner Familie angeht, hat Charlie schon gezeigt, was er noch mit mir zu tun haben will und bei Renee wird es auch nicht anders sein.", murmelte ich.

"Er wird sich wieder beruhigen. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher, Liebste."

Dann küsste er mich. Wie immer schlug mein Herz so schnell, dass ich Angst hatte, dass es mir aus der Brust springen würde. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und zu meiner Überraschung löste er sich nicht sofort von mir. Im Gegenteil. Er vertiefte den Kuss.

Als er meine Lippen schließlich wieder frei gab, rang ich um Atem.

"Wie schon gesagt, werde ich dich kurze Zeit nach dem Schulabschluss verwandeln. Wir sollten davor ein zweites Mal heiraten, da dann deine Familie und deine Freunde dabei sein können.

Ich habe bereits mit Carlisle besprochen, dass wir dich in Alaska verwandeln und auch die ersten Jahre danach dort wohnen werden. Du musst Selbstbeherrschung erst lernen und es hilft dir nicht, wenn bereits am Anfang Menschen in deiner Nähe sind."

"In Ordnung. Aber wie soll ich mich in der Schule verhalten? Sollen die Anderen schon wissen , dass wir Beide bereits verheiratet sind, oder wollen wir das bis zu unseren zweiten Hochzeit für uns behalten?"

"Das überlasse ich ganz dir. Mach das wie du willst.", antwortete er mir.

"Ich finde, wir sollten es erstmal geheimhalten. Sie werden schon genug darüber tratschen, dass du wieder da bist und wir wieder ein Paar sind. Wir sollten sie nicht überfordern.", entschied ich.

Edward nickte.

Also würde so unsere Zukunft aussehen.

Mir gefiel der Plan, denn solange ich mit ihm zusammenwar, war alles Andere nicht mehr so wichtig.

Trotzdem hatte ich meine jetztigen Probleme nicht vergessen:

Charlie, der stinksauer auf mich war.

Renee, der ich das mit der Hochzeit noch erklären müsste und die dann mindestens so wütend wie mein Dad sein würde.

Und dann war da ja auch noch mein bester Freund Jacob, der die Cullens und vor Allem Edward verabscheute.

Ich merkte schon, dass ich noch viel zu tun hatte, bevor meine gemeinsame Zukunft mit Edward in die Tat umgesetzt werden konnte.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Bitte reviewt!


	5. Chapter 5

Nachdem ich geduscht und mich angezogen hatte, gingen Edwrad und ich zusammen ins Wohnimmer, wo anscheinend die ganze Familie auf uns wartete.

Als sie uns sahen, sprangen sie sofort auf und kamen auf uns zu.

Esme war die erste, die uns umarmte und uns überglücklich ansah.

"Ich bin so froh, dass ihr einander gefunden habt."

Na wenigstens mal einer, der sich über unsere Hochzeit freut...

Ich lächelte sie an. "Danke, Esme."

Dann kam Carlisle zu uns, umarmte uns ebenfalls und sagte:" Herzlichen Glückwunsch und willkommen in der Familie, Bella."

Danach kam Alice mit einem breiten Grinsen auf uns zugetanzt, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und zwitscherte:"Weißt du, was eure Hochzeit und, dass du jetzt hier wohnst bedeutet?

Noch mehr Shopping!"

"O nein!", rief ich geschockt.

Alice sah etwas beleidigt aus, während die Anderen lachten.

Schließlich kam Emmett und zog mich in eine Umarmung, die mir beinah die Rippen brach.

"Endlich machst du aus meinem Bruder einen Mann!"

Edward knurrte, während ich rot wurde wie eine Tomate.

Der Rest unserer Familie lachte noch lauter als zuvor bei Alice.

Zu meiner Überraschung umarmte selbst Jasper mich.

Nur Rosalie stand mit ausdrucksloser Miene da und gratulierte uns nicht.

Ich wurde wütend, konnte sie sich denn noch nicht mal für Edward freuen. Ich wusste sie konnte mich nicht leiden, aber wenigstens für ihren Bruder hätte sie über ihren Schatten springen können.

Wir unterhielten uns noch kurz, dann gingen sie und ließen Edward und mich allein.

Dieser zog mich zu seinem Konzertflügel und spielte mein Schlaflied.

Eine Zeit lang gelang es mir meine Sorgen zu vergessen, doch dann tauchten sie wieder auf und ich entschied mich eine davon in die Hand zu nehmen.

Ich würde mich der wohl gefährlichsten Aufgabe stellen...

Wahrscheinlich gefährlicher als Victoria...

Ich musste Renee anrufen.

"Edward, darf ich mal kurz telefonieren?"

"Natürlich.Ich nehme mal an, dass du deine Mutter anrufen möchtest.", antwortet er, während er mir sein Handy reichte.

Ich nickte nur.

Dann nahm ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und wählte die Nummer. Es klingelte fünfmal, bis sich schließlich meine Mutter meldete.

"Hi, Mom."

"Bella, mein Schatz. Du hast so lang nicht mehr angerufen. Geht es dir gut?"

"Ja, mir geht es gut. Dir auch?"

"Ja, mir auch. Ich bin ja so froh, dass du endlich über diesen Jungen hinweg bist. Er hatte dich sowieso nicht verdient."

Ohoh...

"Äh, mom. Es gibt da etwas, dass ich dir sagen muss."

"Wirklich? Ist es etwas Schönes."

"Ja, es ist etwas sehr Schönes."

Meiner Meinung zumindest..

"Na dann, spucks aus!"

"Ich..ich ..ich."

"Du?"

Ich .. ich ..ha..hab."

"Du hast?"

"Ich hab Edward geheiratet."

Stille.

Plötzlich fing meine Mutter an zu lachen.

"Der war echt gut, Bella. Du hast Edward geheiratet. Natürlich. Es freut mich, dass du jetzt Witze über ihn machen kannst."

"Nein, Mom. Das ist kein Witz. Edward ist zurückgekommen und wir sind nach Las Vegas gefahren und haben geheiratet."

Stille.

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

O nein. Nicht schon wieder mein ganzer Name.

"Ich fasse es ja nicht! Bist du verrückt geworden? Von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Wie konntest du nur so etwas tun? Er hat dich verlassen und was machst du, sobald er wiederkommt? Du empfängst ihn mit offenen Armen! Ich glaub es einfach nicht! Nach all dem Leid und Schmerz, allem, was du durchgemacht hast, tust du soetwas! Du vergibst ihm einfach so!"

Renee schrie mittlerweile so laut und hystherisch, dass ich den Hörer ein Stück von meinem Ohr weghalten musste.

Ich hatte sie noch nie so erlebt.

Natürlich war sie schon öfters sauer auf mich gewesen, aber noch nie so.

"Mom, bitte beruhige dich doch. Es gab nichts zu verzeihen, denn er dachte es wäre das Beste für mich. Er wusste nicht wie sehr ich litt."

"Das Beste? Wie sollte dich zu verlassen und dir damit das Herz zu brechen das Beste für dich sein? Kannst du mir das erklären?"

"Er musste umziehen und wollte nicht, dass wir gezwungen sind eine Fernbeziehung zu führen. Er wollte, dass ich mit einem Anderen glücklich werde, weil er zu weit weg gewesen wäre, um jeden Tag für mich dazusein. Du weißt ja gar nicht wie selbstlos er ist!"

Diese Entschuldigung für Edwards Verschwinden hatte ich mir in den letzten Tagen ausgedacht.

Ich konnte Renee ja wohl kaum die Wahrheit erzählen. Ihr sagen, dass Edward und seine Familie Vampire waren und er dachte, dass es zu gefährlich für mich wäre mit ihm zusammenzusein, dass er wollte, dass ich ein normales, menschliches Leben führe.

"Wieso sind sie dann jetzt wieder hier, wenn sie so dringend wegziehen mussten?", fragte Renee mit schneidender Stimme.

"Esme hat es in L.A. überhaupt nicht gefallen. Deswegen sind sie zurückgekommen."

Diese Erklärung war die, die in ganz Forks bekannt war.

Ich hörte meine Mom seufzen.

"Bella, liebst du ihn?"

"Über Alles, Mom. Ich liebe ihn über Alles."

"Und er liebt dich genauso?"

"Ja, das tut er. Ich merke es daran, wie er mich anschaut und sich mir gegenüber verhält. Es gibt keinen Zweifel daran, dass er genauso empfindet wie ich."

Renee seufzte erneut.

"Dann gibt es nichts, was ich dagegen sagen kann, oder worüber ich wütend sein kann. Auch wenn ich finde, dass ihr zu jung seid und die Sache überstürzt habt, bist du erwachsen und musst deine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen.

Wenn es das Richtige für dich ist, hast du dich richtig entschieden."

"Danke. Ich bin so froh, dass du nicht wütend auf mich bist. Kommst du zu unserer zweiten Hochzeit, Mom? Wir wollen nochmal heiraten, wenn unsere Familie und unsere Freunde dabei sind. Unsere Hochzeit neulich war nichts Öffentliches, sondern nur für Edward und mich."

"Natürlich, Schätzchen. Wann ist sie denn geplant?"

"Nach dem Schulabschluss."

"Das ist, ähm, sehr vernünftig. Phil und ich werden auf jeden Fall kommen. Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Grüß meinen Schwiegersohn und Charlie von mir, ja."

"Das mit Charlie könnte schwierig werden. Er hat mich rausgeschmissen."

"Er hat was!?", kreischte sie plötzlich.

"Naja, sagen wir mal so. Er hat es nicht ganz so aufgenommen wie du."

"Aber. Ich verstehe nicht. Wo lebst du?"

"Ich wohne bei Edwards Familie."

"Es ist jetzt auch deine Familie, Bella."

"Ja, da hast du Recht."

"Wow. Ich glaub es einfach nicht, dass er dich rausgeworfen hat. Soll ich mal mit ihm reden?"

"Nein, Mom. Das ist echt nett von dir, aber ich muss erstmal selbst versuchen die Sache wieder in Ordnung zu bringen."

"Da hast du wohl Recht. Meld dich bitte bald wieder bei mir. Ich hab dich lieb, Bella."

"Ich hab dich auch lieb,Mom."

"Tschüs."

"Tschüs."

Das ist wirklich gut gelaufen.

Das erste meiner Probleme ist gelöst.

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Bitte reviewt!


	6. Chapter 6

Nachdem ich das Gespräch mit meiner Mutter beendet hatte, kam Edward und nahm meine Hand.

"Lass uns zu unserer Lichtung gehen!", sagte er und zog mich ohne eine Antwort meinerseits zu erwarten einfach zur Tür hinaus.

Er nahm mich auf seinen Rücken und rannte los.

Ich schmiegte mich an ihn und bewunderte die Geschwindigkeit, in der die Bäume an uns vorbeirasten. Früher hatte ich Angst gehabt, wenn er lief, mir wurde sogar schlecht. Doch mittlerweile verstand ich, warum er das Rennen so liebte. Ich wusste nicht wieso ich es verstand. Vielleicht lag es an dem Motarradfahren, das ich in seiner Abwesenheit lieben gelernt hatte.

Motorradfahren.

Das brachte mich auf andere Gedanken. Sie waren beinah schon schmerzhaft.

Jacob.

Jacob, mein bester Freund.

Derjenige, der mir in der Zeit der tiefsten Dunkelheit beigestanden hat und immer für mich da war.

Meine Sonne.

Doch es hatte sich einiges verändert.

Er ist ein Werwolf. Edward ein Vampir.

Er ist mein bester Freund. Edward mein Ehemann.

Sie sind von Natur aus Todfeinde.

Die Tatsache, dass Jacob in mich verliebt ist, macht die Sache auch nicht besser.

Wie sollte ich ihm erklären, dass ich Edward, den er hasste- von Natur aus und für sein Verschwinden- nicht nur geheiratet hatte, sondern bald auch ein Vampir sein würde. Dass wir uns wahrscheinlich bald nie mehr sehen würden.

War es das Ende unserer Freundschaft? Oder schlimmer: Der Beginn unserer Feindschaft?

"Liebste, wir sind da.", riss mich ein besorgter Edward aus meinen Gedanken.

Wie lange hatte ich dagesessen ohne es zu bemerken?

Langsam ließ ich mich von seinem Rücken gleiten und nahm dann seine Hand.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er.

"Ja, nur ein paar traurige Gedanken."

"Alles wird wieder gut, Bella.", versicherte er mir.

Doch ich konnte seinen Optimismus nicht teilen.

Wir gingen in die Mitte der Lichtung und legten uns auf das feuchte Gras.

Ich kuschelte mich an ihn und er schlang seine Arme um mich.

Lange sahen wir uns einfach nur an, bis ich schließlich das Schweigen brach.

"Edward, du weißt, dass ich Jacob sehen muss."

"Nein.", sagte er schlicht.

"Bitte. Auch wenn ich deine Ehefrau bin ist er immernoch mein Freund."

Immer wenn ich ´Ehefrau´ sagte, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und er konnte mir nichts abschlagen.

Alles ein Frage der Taktik...

Doch dieses Mal schien das nicht zu klappen.

"Nein, Bella. Du wirst ihn nicht treffen. Werwölfe sind gefährlich."

"Ach und Vampire sind wohl kein bisschen gefährlich?"

Seine Augen verdunkelten sich.

"Doch Vampire sind gefährlich. Aber wir haben uns meistens im Griff. Was man von diesen Hunden nicht behaupten kann."

"Jacob und seine Freunde hatten sich mir gegenüber auch immer unter Kontrolle. Warum musst du immer so stur sein?"

"Es bleibt dabei. Du wirst ihn nicht treffen und basta!"

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! Denkst du wirklich du könntest mir das einfach so vorschreiben!? Ich bin weder ein kleines Kind, noch deine Tochter! Ich bin eine erwachsene Person und kann für mich selbst entscheiden! Wenn ich sage ich will mich mit meinem besten Freund treffen, dann tue ich das auch!"

Er knurrte mich an.

"Und wage es ja nicht mich anzuknurren! Sonst laufe ich nämlich nach Hause und frage Alice ob sie mit mir shoppen geht. Dann erspare ich mir wenigstens dein kindisches Verhalten!"

Erst sah er mich wütend an, dann begann er leicht zu lächeln. Schließlich breitete sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus und er begann zu kichern.

"Du würdest wirklich von mir getrennt sein wollen, um mit Alice shoppen zu gehen?", fragte er ungläubig.

"Das ist nicht ganz richtig. Ich würde mit Alice shoppen gehen, um von dir getrennt zu sein.", berichtigte ich ihn beleidigt und drehte mich mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

"Bella.", hörte ich seine samtweiche Stimme.

Ich kannte diesen Tonfall. Es war der, den er benutzte, wenn er mich zu irgendetwas überreden wollte.

Doch diesmal nicht.

Auf keinen Fall würde mir das...

"Bella.", rief diese wundervolle Stimme erneut.

Ich konnte nicht anders als mich wieder zu ihm zu drehen und ihm tief in die Augen zu schauen.

"Ja", hauchte ich.

"Bitte lass uns unseren Streit vergessen."

Streit? Welcher Streit?

"Lass uns einfach zusammensein als wäre das eben nicht passiert.", fuhr er fort, wobei er mir immer tiefer in die Augen blickte und sein Gesicht immer weiter zu meinem neigte.

Ich spürte seinen süßen Atem auf meinem Gesicht.

Passiert? Was war eben passiert?

"Ja.", hauchte ich erneut.

Er drückte als Antwort einfach nur seine Lippen auf meine.

Mein Herz begann zu rasen und auch noch der letzte Rest meines Verstandes löste sich in Luft auf.

Als er sich von mir löste, nahm er mich erneut in die Arme.

Und als dann seine Augen nicht mehr in meine schauten, wurde mir klar, dass er es doch wieder geschafft hatte.

Er hatte mich wieder aus der Fassung gebracht. Wie immer!

Wie schaffte er das und vor Allem: Warum konnnte ich das nicht?

Das war einfach so unfair!

Hallo Leute!

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Bitte reviewt!


	7. Chapter 7

Bellas Sicht:

Ich wurde von den Sonnenstrahlen, die durch Edwards Fenster schienen, geweckt. Verschlafen streckte ich mich und erschrak, als ich bemerkte, dass Edward nicht bei mir war.

Doch dann erinnerte ich mich daran, dass er mit seinen Geschwistern auf die Jagd gegangen war. Ich war nun also ganz allein im Haus, da Carlisle an der Arbeit und Esme nach Seattle gefahren war.

Edward war besorgt gewesen mich allein zu lassen. Ich meine er war ja immer besorgt, wenn das so war, aber dieses Mal war es besonders schlimm. Das lag wohl wahrscheinlich zum Einen an unserem Streit gestern und zum Anderen daran, dass Alice ihre Gedanken vor ihm verborgen hat.

Am liebsten wäre er gar nicht mitgegangen. Doch er musste, denn jetzt wo ich bei ihnen wohnte war mein Geruch noch stärker wahrzunehmen als vorher und deswegen war es nötig, dass sie alle öfter jagen gingen als sonst.

Doch es war mir, obwohl ich Edward natürlich schon schrecklich vermisste, nur Recht, dass ich allein war. Denn mir war etwas klar geworden:

Ich musste einen Abschied hinter mich bringen.

Den Abschied von Jacob.

Wir konnten nicht mehr weitermachen wie vorher. Es ging einfach nicht mehr. Denn wir würden uns nach meiner Verwandlung nie wieder sehen können und ich wollte es nicht noch schlimmer machen, indem ich mich weiterhin mit ihm treffen würde.

Ich gehörte zu Edward und das war auch gut so.

Natürlich war es schwer mich von meinem besten Freund zu trennen, aber es war nunmal notwendig und nur einer der vielen Abschiede, bevor ich mein Dasein als Vampir beginnen konnte.

Alice hatte natürlich von meinem Plan gewusst, da meine Zukunft einfach so verschwunden ist.

Als sie mich darauf angesprochen hatte, hatte ich ihr einfach die Wahrheit gesagt. Dass ich mich von Jacob verabschieden müsste und das persönlich.

Sie war nicht begeistert aber sie verstand mich und hatte ihre Gedanken vor Edward verborgen.

Als dieser sie darauf ansprach, hatte sie gesagt, sie hätte ein passendes Hochzeitskleid gefunden und wenn es meins wäre, dürfte er es ja nicht vor der Hochzeit sehen.

Er schien zwar nicht ganz überzeugt davon, ließ es aber auf sich beruhen.

Damit stand es also fest:

Ich würde Jacob heute das letzte Mal sehen.

Nachdem ich mich fertig gemacht und etwas gefrühstückt hatte, ging ich zu meinem Transporter, den Alice neulich abgeholt hatte, und fuhr los.

Ich war aufgeregt, denn ich wusste, dass Jacob wahrscheinlich außer sich vor Wut sein würde.

Doch ich hatte keine Angst, da er sich ja bisher immer in der Gewalt hatte.

Dann war ich schließlich bei dem kleinen Haus der Blacks angekommen.

Ich hoffte, dass Jacob zu Hause und nicht mit den Anderen zusammen war. Ich wusste nicht, wann ich sonst die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen würde mich zu verabschieden.

Ich klopfte und nach einer Minute stand er auch schon vor mir.

Es schien fast als wäre er noch größer geworden. Doch als ich in sein Gesicht schaute, war nicht sein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, wie sonst wenn ich ihn besuchte, sondern die harte, verbitterte Maske.

"Was willst du hier?", fragte er schroff.

"Ich muss mit dir reden", antwortete ich besänftigend, worauf er mit mir in den Wald ging.

Wir liefen schon eine ganze Weile schweigend nebeneinander her, doch es war kein angenehmes Schweigen, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich konnte seine Wut schon förmlich spüren.

"Jetzt spuck schon aus!", rief er wütend und ungeduldig und blieb stehen.

Auch ich blieb stehen, doch sein Tonfall machte mich traurig.

Ich sagte immer noch nichts, sondern sah ihn einfach nur an.

"Wo warst du die letzten Tage? Ihr wart doch schon aus Italien zurück und dann wart ihr beiden wieder verschwunden!"

Ich antwortete nichts. Ich war von seinem Verhalten gekränkt.

"Was hat dieses Blutsauger mit dir angestellt, Bella!", schrie er mich an.

Jetzt war ich ebenfalls wütend.

"Dieser Blutsauger ist mein Ehemann. Also hör sofort auf so über ihn zu sprechen. Und ja, du hast richtig gehört. Ehemann. Wir waren in Las Vegas und haben geheiratet. Ist dir deine Frage damit beantwortet!?", keifte ich zurück.

Jake fing plötzlich an zu zittern, wie immer wenn er wütend war.

"Gibt es vielleicht noch etwas, was ich wissen müsste?", zischte er.

"Jake, ich weiß nicht , ob das wirlich der richtige Mom-"

"Jetzt sag es mir schon!"

Intuitiv ging ich einen Schritt von ihm weg. Er schüttelte sich immer noch und sein Gesicht war mittlerweile schon hasserfüllt. Seine Art schüchterte mich ein.

"Er wird mich nach dem Schulabschluss zu einem Vampir machen.", flüsterte ich ängstlich.

Jetzt wurde das Zittern immer stärker. Er schüttelte sich immer und immer mehr.

Alles in mir schrie danach wegzurennen, doch ich war zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt.

Plötzlich platzte Jacob und vor mir stand ein riesiger, rostbrauner Wolf, der mich anknurrte.

Nun nahm mein Fluchtinstinkz Überhand und ich rannte weg.

Doch ich wusste, dass er mir folgte und ich nicht die geringste Chance hatte zu entkommen.

Warum hatte ich nicht auf Edward gehört? Wenigstens dieses eine Mal?

Würde ich ihn überhaupt wiedersehen? Mich für mein Dummheit entschuldigen können?

Ich setzte meine Flucht fort und obwohl ich wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, schrie ich immer und immer wieder:"Edward! Hilf mir!"

Doch er konnte mir nicht helfen, nicht dieses Mal.

Und wie ich so war, musste ich natürlich auch noch hinfallen.

Ich versuchte mich wieder aufzurappeln, doch es war zu spät. Denn als ich auf die Beine kam, stand der Wolf vor mir.

Es war vorbei.

Das letzte, was ich wahrnahm war ein furchtbarer Schmerz in meinem Bauch und zwei andere Wölfe, die meinen Verfolger von mir wegrissen.

Dann wurde alles schwarz...

Als ich meine Augen aufschlug, hörte ich ein nervtötendes Piepen und sah, dass ich mich in einem weißen Raum befand. Ich war anscheinend wieder im Krankenhaus.

Doch was war passiert?

Plötzlich spürte ich einen scharfen Schmerz und stöhnte auf.

"Bells! Bells! Endlich bist du wieder wach!", hörte ich eine aufgeregte Stimme und jemand beugte sich über mich.

"Dad? Was machst du hier? Was ist passiert?", fragte ich erschöpft und mit kratziger Stimme.

"Schhh, Kleines. Schlaf dich erstmal aus. Wir reden nachher über Alles.", sagte er beruhigend.

Sein Vorschlag war nicht schwer auszuführen, denn ich war noch hundemüde.

Schon fielen mir meine Augen zu und ich spürte, wie er mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

Dann sank ich in einen tiefen Schlaf.


	8. Chapter 8

Bellas Sicht:

Ich öffnete langsam meine Augen und sah, dass ich mich in einem weißen Raum befand.

Wo war ich?

Was ist passiert?

Dann sickerte etwas in mein Bewusstsein ein: Da war Schmerz gewesen und dann Dunkelheit. Die Stimme meines Vaters.

Krankenhaus.

Ich war im Krankenhaus.

"Dad?", fragte ich leise und zögerlich. Meine Stimme war ganz kratzig.

"Bells?", hörte ich ihn zurückfragen und schon war er zu mir gekommen und hatte sich über mein Gesicht gebeugt.

"Ist alles in Ordnung, Kleines? Geht es dir gut? Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte er aufgeregt weiter.

"Mir geht es gut, Dad. Alles Okay.", versicherte ich ihm.

Und das stimmte. Ich fühlte mich nur benebelt. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie mir Schmerzmittel gegeben.

"Du hast mir so einen Schrecken eingejagt! Ich schaue mir gerade ein Baseballspiel an und werde dann vom Krankenhaus angerufen und bekomme mitgeteilt, dass du verletzt im Krankenhaus liegst."

"Was ist passiert, Dad? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern."

Besorgt schaute er mich an.

"Du wurdest von einem oder mehreren Tieren angegriffen. Sam Uley hat dich im Wald gefunden und sofort ins Krankenhaus gebracht."

Tiere?

Ja, da war ein Tier gewesen, ein sehr großes Tier.

Moment mal.

Sam Uley?

Jacob!

Plötzlich kamen alle meine Erinnerungen zurück.

Jacobs Wut über Edward und mich, über meine Verwandlung zum Vampir.

Er als Werwolf.

Mein gescheiterter Fluchtversuch.

Jacob hatte mir das angetan. Er hatte mich verletzt. Er war schuld.

"Bells! Kleines! Ganz ruhig. Beruhige dich. Alles ist gut. Ich bin ja bei dir. Dir wird nichts zustoßen. Ich passe auf dich auf.", sagte mein Vater beruhigend und streichelte über meine Schultern.

Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ich angefangen hatte zu hyperventilieren und mein Herz raste.

Doch unter den Berührungen meines Vaters kam ich allmählich wieder zur Ruhe.

"Es tut mir so Leid, Bella. Ich meine meine Reakton zu eurer Hochzeit. Ich hätte mich nicht so aufregen dürfen."

"Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Dad. Ich kann verstehen, was in dir vorgegangen ist. Es ist in Ordnung."

"Nein, es ist nicht in Ordnung. Ich habe mich benommen wie eine Hornochse. Bitte verzeih mir."

"Natürlich verzeihe ich dir."

"Danke, Bells.", sagte er und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Was für Verletzungen habe ich denn?", fragte ich.

"Du hast eine sehr tiefe Wunde im Bauch. Die Ärzte mussten dir eine Transfusion geben, da du sehr viel Blut verloren hast. Du hattest großes Glück, dass Sam dich so schnell gefunden hat. Ein bisschen später und man hätte dir wahrscheinlich nicht mehr helfen können. Dr. Cullen sagt, dass es problematisch werden könnte, da deine Wunde sehr schnell wieder aufreißen könnte. Du sollst also möglichst ruhig liegen bleiben, bis die Wunde wieder einigermaßen verheilt ist."

Carlisle?

"Werde ich wohl von Carlisle behandelt?"

"Ja. Ich bin dem Mann so unheimlich dankbar. Das war schon das zweite Mal, dass er dir das Leben gerettet hat."

"Wo ist Edward?"

"Sein Vater sagt, dass er im Moment nicht erreichbar ist, doch er wird bald wiederkommen. Keine Sorge, mein Schatz. Bald ist er wieder bei dir."

War Edward immer noch auf der Jagd?

Das konnte doch gar nicht sein.

Es sei denn...

"Dad, wie lange bin ich schon hier?"

"Du wurdest gestern Mittag eingeliefert. Eigentlich haben die Ärzte damit gerechnet, dass es etwas dauern würde, bis du wieder zu Bewusstsein kommst. Doch ich wusste schon immer, dass du sehr stark bist. Dich kriegt Keiner so schnell klein."

Seit gestern Mittag also.

Dann würde Edward bestimmt bald hier sein.

Und bei dem Gedanken ging auch schon die Tür auf und ein äußerst aufgelöster Edward kam herein.

"Bella! Liebste!", rief er, eilte sofort an mein Bett und nahm meine Hand.

Charlie schien er nicht zu bemerken, er hatte nur Augen für mich.

"Wie geht es dir? Was ist passiert? Carlisle hat gesagt du wärst verletzt."

Ich sah in sein wunderschönes Gesicht, das schmerzverzerrt war und erinnerte mich daran, dass er mich gewarnt hatte. Dass wenn ich auf ihn gehört hätte das Alles nicht passiert wäre.

Ich hatte es nicht verdient, dass er sich Sorgen um mich machte.

Mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und nun sah Edward mich entsetzt an.

"Liebste, was ist denn los? Warum weinst du?"

"Es tut mir so Leid. Ich habe nicht auf dich gehört. Es tut mir so unendlich Leid.", schluchzte ich.

Jetzt begann er mir übers Gesicht zu streicheln und meine Tränen wegzuwischen.

"Ich verstehe nicht. Was meinst du, Bella?"

"Ich war bei ihm und habe ihm Alles erzählt. Dann ist das passiert. Ich will ihn nie wieder sehen, nie wieder."

Edward erstarrte und zischte:"Dieser Hund hat dir das angetan?"

Ich nickte nur und fing an noch lauter zu schluchzen.

"Schhh, Bella. Alles ist wieder gut. Er wird dir nie wieder etwas tun. Das verspreche ich dir. Und jetzt beruhige dich.", flüsterte er liebevoll und drückte seine Lippen ganz sanft auf meine.

Ich wusste, dass mein Vater Alles mit angehört hatte und höchstwahrscheinlich verwirrt war, doch zu meiner Verwunderung sagte er nichts.

Edward streichelte immer noch mein Gesich und sah mich zärtlich an. Seine Augen hatten wieder die Farbe von flüssigem Gold.

"Edward, ich will nicht im Krankenhaus bleiben. Ich will nach Hause.", sagte ich leise.

"Ich werde mit Carlisle darüber reden, aber ich kann dir nichts versprechen. Du solltest jetzt schlafen, du bist erschöpft."

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, schlief ich auch schon ein.


	9. Chapter 9

Bellas Sicht:

Ich wurde von furchtbaren Schmerzen in meiner Bauchgegend geweckt. Und als ich die Augen aufschlug, war alles dunkel.

"Dad?", rief ich verschlafen und etwas ängstlich.

Doch ich bekam keine Antwort.

"Edward?", versuchte ich es diesmal.

Dieses Mal spürte ich, wie mir jemand über die Wange strich und dann konnte ich schließlich die Umrisse eines Gesichtes über mir ausmachen.

"Du bist also wach.", stellte die Samtstimme meines Ehemanns fest.

"Wo ist mein Dad?"

"Er ist nach Hause gegangen. Es ist schließlich mitten in der Nacht.", antwortete Edward, wobei er mir immer noch beruhigend über die Wange strich.

Dann gab er mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Warum hast du nicht sofort reagiert, als ich gerufen hab?"

Meine Augen hatten sich langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, sodass ich seinen gequälten Gesichtsaudruck erkennen konnte.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du schon wach bist."

Er sah wohl meinen fragenden Blick, denn er erklärte widerwillig:

"Du hast die ganze Nacht panisch geschrien. Manchmal nach deinem Dad, aber meistens nach mir. Du hast nach Hilfe gerufen. Es ist sogar schon eine Schwester hereingekommen, um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Aber als sie gesehen hat, dass du Albträume hattest, ist sie wieder gegangen. Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich nicht da war, dass ich dir nicht helfen konnte."

"Es ist in Ordnung. Mach dir bitte keine Vorwürfe.", beruhigte ich ihn.

"Carlisle hat gesagt, dass du ungefähr eine Woche hierbleiben musst. Er hat sich aber darum gekümmert, dass du danach zu uns nach Hause darfst. Er wird dich dann zu Hause behandeln. Du hast dann aber immer noch strikte Bettruhe.", wechselte er das Thema.

"Hat mein Dad uns eigentlich wirklich verziehen?", fragte ich.

"Wir haben nicht wirklich miteinander geredet, aber laut seiner Gedanken ja."

"Das ist gut. Ich weiß zwar, dass ich mich bald von ihm verabschieden muss. Aber wenigstens werden wir nicht im Streit auseinander gehen."

"Du weißt, dass du auch ein Mensch bleiben -"

Doch ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

"Nein, Edward. Ich habe mich entschieden. Ich werde eine von euch. Wir haben schon oft genug darüber diskutiert. Außerdem warst du bereits damit einverstanden."

"Ja, das bin ich auch. Aber du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst."

"Ich will aber und damit basta."

Lange Zeit saßen wir einfach nur da und schauten uns an.

Ich merkte, dass die Schmerzen wieder schlimmer wurden. Wahrscheinlich ließen die Schmerzmittel nach. Doch ich sagte nichts, da ich wusste, dass ich dann wieder sofort einschlafen würde.

"Was ist passiert, als du bei diesem Hund warst?", brach Edward das Schweigen.

Bei dem Hass, der in seiner Stimme mitschwang, zuckte ich zusammen. Doch ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, denn ich war über das Verhalten dieses Idioten genauso wütend wie er.

"Ich war bei ihm, um mich von ihm zu verabschieden. Er schien von Anfang an etwas wütend zu sein, doch er schickte mich nicht weg, sondern ist mit mir in den Wald gegangen. Er hat schlecht über dich geredet, deshalb bin ich wütend geworden und hab ihm gesagt, dass er nicht so über meinen Ehemann reden soll. Dann ist er ausgerastet, schien sich aber noch halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu haben. Er hat mich gezwungen weiterzureden und als ich ihm dann erzählt hab, dass ich bald ein Vampir werden würde, hat er die Kontrolle verloren und sich verwandelt. Ich hab versucht wegzulaufen, aber wie du weißt ist das nicht gerade meine Stärke. Das Letzte, was ich mitbekommen habe, ist, dass er mich verletzt hat. Dann bin ich in Ohnmacht gefallen und erst hier wieder aufgewacht.", fasste ich zusammen.

Edward knurrte jetzt leicht und in seinem Gesicht sah ich blanke Wut.

"Ich bring ihn um! Ich bring diesen stinkenden Köter um!", rief er.

Doch jetzt bekam ich Panik.

"Nein, Edward. Bitte nicht. Bitte bleib bei mir."

"Du sagst mir jetzt nicht, dass du, nach all dem, was er dir angetan hat, willst, dass ich ihn verschone."

"Natürlich nicht. Ich bin genauso wütend wie du. Aber ich habe Angst, dass dir etwas passieren könnte. Bitte lass uns noch mal darüber reden, wenn ich aus dem Krankenhaus bin. Bitte lass mich hier nicht allein."

"Schhh.",beruhigte er mich,"Ich bleibe hier. Aber glaub nicht, dass er einfach so damit durchkommt."

Ich nickte zustimmend.

Doch dann wurde der Schmerz in meinem Bauch richtig schlimm. Edward sah wohl an meinem Gesichtsausdruck, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, denn er fragte sofort:

"Bella, was ist denn los?"

"Es tut weh.", brachte ich gerade so mit zusammengepressten Zähnen heraus.

"Ich hole eine Schwester.", sagte er und klingelte ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten nach der Schwester.

Diese kam dann auch kurze Zeit später.

"Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte sie höflich.

"Sie könnte etwas gegen die Schmerzen vertragen.", antwortete Edwrad.

Sie nickte, ging aus dem Zimmer und kam dann nach kurzer Zeit wieder.

Nachdem sie mir das Schmerzmittel verabreicht hatte, dauerte es nicht mehr lange und ich schlief erneut ein.

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Bitte reviewt!


	10. Chapter 10

Bellas Sicht:

Die Woche im Krankenhaus verlief soweit ereignislos.

Ich schlief sehr viel und, wenn ich dann mal wach war, hatte ich meistens Besuch.

Edward war immer an meiner Seite. Die ersten Tage ist er noch nicht einmal nach Hause gegangen, um sich umzuziehen, da er so in Sorge um mich war.

Meine Wunde ist schon ein wenig verheilt. Trotzdem darf ich so gut wie gar nicht laufen und mich überhaupt bewegen, da sie sonst wieder aufreißen könnte.

Zu Edwards Freude bedeutete das , dass er mich die ganze Zeit tragen durfte und ich komplett auf ihn angewiesen war.

Im Moment wurde ich gerade von Edward und Carlisle nach Hause gefahren. Natürlich hatte Carlisle streng darauf geachtet, dass nichts mit meiner Wunde passierte.

Edward und ich würden erstmal allein zu Hause sein, da der Rest der Familie erst noch einmal kurz in der Gegend jagen ging.

Edward war bereits auf der Jagd, während ich gestern geschlafen hatte.

Als wir endlich angekommen waren, öffnete Edward die Tür und hob ich mit einem Lächeln aus dem Wagen.

"Ich gehe jetzt auch jagen.", sagte Carlisle noch kurz und war dann auch schon verschwunden.

Edward trug mich in Vampirgeschwindigkeit die Treppe hoch und brachte mich in sein oder besser gesagt unser Zimmer, wo er mich dann schließlich vorsichtig auf das Bett legte.

"So. Und jetzt müssen wir deine Verbände wechseln.", sagte er, verschwand kurz und kam dann auch schon mit neuem Verbandszeug wieder.

Dann zog er mir vorsichtig mein Oberteil über den Kopf.

Und ich wurde natürlich rot wie eine Tomate.

Edward sah mich belustigt an und das einzige, was ich rausbrachte war:

"Na du gehst heute ja ran."

Darauf wurde ich dann noch röter, falls das überhaupt möglich war.

Edward kicherte nur leise und entfernte den alten Verband.

Jedes Mal, wenn seine Finger meine Haut streiften, als er mir den neuen Verband anbrachte, bekam ich eine Gänsehaut, die er mit einem äußerst zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck annahm.

"So. Fertig.",sagte er und streifte mir mein Oberteil wieder über.

Dann Legte e sich neben mich und schaute mich liebevoll an.

"Du brauchst dich um nichts zu kümmern, Liebste. Ich sorge für alles, was du brauchst.", versicherte er mir, wobei er mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich.

"Du meinst also, du bist meine persönlicher Diener.", scherzte ich.

Er grinste breit und antwortete:"So was in der Art."

"Wie lange wird es ungefähr dauern, bis ich mich wieder normal bewegen kann?", fragte ich.

"Drei oder vier Wochen.", antwortete er.

"Was!?", rief ich erschrocken.

Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte, dass Edward solange mein persönlicher Diener ist. Aber was ist mit der Schule? Schließlich sind bald die Abschlussprüfungen. Nicht zu vergessen, dass ich mich noch auf meine Verwandlung vorbereiten musste. Außerdem war da ja auch noch unsere Hochzeit.

"Und was ist mit der Schule, meiner Verwandlung und der Hochzeit?", fragte ich panisch.

"Schhh.", beruhigte er mich wie in der letzten Zeit schon so oft,"Wir haben bereits geregelt, dass du hier lernen darfst und sämtliche Hausaufgaben von dir erledigt und über uns der Schule abgegeben werden können. Außerdem kann ich mit dir lernen. Die Verwandlung können wir auch notfalls etwas verschieben, wenn du mehr Zeit brauchen solltest. Und was die Hochzeit angeht, wird sich Alice um alles Nötige kümmern. Du brauchst dir also um nichts Gedanken machen."

Plötzlich knurrte mein Magen, worauf Edward erstmal grinsen musste.

"Zeit für den Menschen etwas zu essen.", sagte er und war dann auch schon verschwunden. Kurze Zeit später kam er mit einem Teller dampfender Suppe zurück, den er dann erstmal auf dem Nachttisch abstellte. Als ich ihn überrascht ansah, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und meinte:"Esme hat sie gestern für dich gekocht. Ich habe sie nur schnell aufgewärmt."

Dann half er mir mich halbwegs aufzurichten und nahm dann, nachdem er sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt hatte, den Teller wieder in die Hand.

Doch zu meiner Überraschung gab er ihn mir nicht, sondern hielt mir einen mit Suppe gefüllten Löffel hin.

"Edward, ich kann auch alleine essen.", sagte ich und sah ihn trotzig an.

"Ich weiß, dass du sonst alleine essen kannst. Aber in deinem jetzigen Zustand ist das doch viel zu anstrengend für dich."

Als ich ihn mit einem ungläubigen Blick ansah, fügte er hinzu: "Außerdem mag ich es dich zu füttern."

Als ich immer noch nicht nachgab, wandte er natürlich seine Geheimwaffe an:

Er beugte sich ganz nah zu mir und hauchte dann:"Bitte.",wobei mir sein süßer Atem übers Gesicht strich.

Ich stieß einen genervten Seufzer aus.

"Na gut.", gab ich nach.

Edward lächelte mich überglücklich an und begann mich zu füttern.

Als ich aufgegessen hatte, sagte er:"So. Und jetzt solltest du schlafen."

Ich wollte protestieren, doch er legte mir einen kühlen Finger auf die Lippen.

"Keine Widerrede. Du sollst dich erholen und dazu musst du schlafen. Du willst doch schließlich bald wieder gesund sein, oder?", redete er auf mich ein.

Da ich wusste, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte mich dagegen zu wehren, nickte ich.

Darauf legte Edward mich wieder richtig hin, deckte mich zu und begann mein Schlaflied zu summen.

Dann dauerte es nicht mehr lange und ich schlief ein.

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Bitte reviewt!


	11. Chapter 11

Bellas Sicht:

Es war jetzt schon eine Woche vergangen, seitdem ich das Krankenhaus verlassen durfte. Edward war natürlich wie immer übertrieben beschützerisch und bekam schon beinahe einen Panikanfall, wenn ich mich auch nur das kleinste bisschen rührte. Wenn ich duschen musste halfen mir natürlich Alice oder Esme. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte Edward in ihren Gedanken sowieso schon gesehen wie ich nackt aussah.

"Warum wirst du rot, Bella?", fragte mich Edward, der mich neugierig aber teilweise auch besorgt ansah.

Wie ich schon sagte: übertrieben beschützerisch.

Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich von diesem Gedanken rot geworden war und war auch nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf es ihm zu erzählen.

"Nichts."

"Lüg mich bitte nicht an, Bella.", ermahnte mich Edard mit seiner Samtstimme.

"Gut. Dann eben so: Ich möchte es dir nicht sagen.", erwiderte ich, wobei ich ihm herausfordernd in die Augen sah.

"Das ist aber schade.", flüsterte er und sein Gesicht näherte sich meinem. Wie immer, wenn er mich zu irgendetwas überzeugen wollte.

"Es gibt aber nichts, was du dagegen tun könntest.", versuchte ich mich mit kalter Stimme zu wehren, was aber nicht gelang, da ich mich eher atemlos anhörte. Wie immer raubte mir der Anblick seiner sanften, goldenen Augen förmlich den Vertsand.

"Nicht?", fragte er, wobei er eine Augenbraue hochzog und in seinen Augen der Schalk aufblitzte.

Weil ich mir nicht erneut die Blöße meiner schwachen Stimme geben wollte, nickte ich nur.

Jetzt grinste er. Wie jedes mal, wenn ich seine Überzeugungsfähigkeit in Frage stellte.

Er sah mir noch tiefer in die Augen als zuvor und, obwohl ich versuchte mich dagegen zu wehren, verlor mich in ihnen.

Als er mich dann auch noch in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelte, gab ich es auf und ließ mich von dem Gefühl seiner steinharten aber doch so zärtlichen Lippen ganz in Besitz nehmen.

Was hätte es auch noch gebracht mich zu wehren?

Dann löste er sich -wie immer zu früh- von mir.

Ich versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen, doch sein Blick, der immer noch mit meinem verschränkt war, machte mir das nicht gerade einfach.

Er strich mir über die Wange und fragte dann, ohne den Blickkontakt zu lösen:

"Sagst du mir jetzt, warum du vorhin rot geworden bist?"

Rot geworden? Wann war das denn?

Als er meine Ratlosigkeit bemerkte, kicherte er leise.

"Soso. Du leidest wohl unter Gedächtnisschwund.", meinte er mit einem süffisanten Lächeln.,"Vielleicht hilft dir das auf die Sprünge."

Dann beugte er sich wieder zu mir herunter und drückte seine Lippen auf meine.

O ja. Ganz sicher würde das meinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen. Aber natürlich, Edward.

Mein Herz begann zu rasen, doch bevor ich mich ganz in dem Kuss verlieren konnte, öffnete natürlich jemand die Tür.

"Hey, ihr zwei Turteltauben!", rief Emmett.

Edward schien sich nur widewillig von mir zu lösen. Mir erging es da nicht anders. Überhaupt war unsere Beziehung in der letzten Woche unglaublicherweise noch enger geworden. Edward schien von meinem Geruch kaum noch etwas zu bemerken, denn mittlerweile küsste er mich sehr viel öfter und länger als früher. Etwas worüber ich mich niemals beschweren würde, selbst wenn er es nur als Druckmittel benutzt, um mir zu entlocken, was ich denke.

Edward verdrehte entnervt die Augen, wandte sich dann aber zu seinem Bruder.

"Was gibt's, Emmett?", fragte er gereizt.

"Hey, ruhig Blut. Ich sollte dir lediglich sagen, dass wir gleich aufbrechen werden."

Stimmt. Edward würde heute mit seiner Familie zum Jagen gehen. Auch das noch.

Ich konnte das Seufzen nicht unterdrücken.

Edward wandte sich sofort zu mir und sah mich mit seinem liebevollen Blick an.

"Keine Sorge, Liebste. Es sind wirklich nur ein paar Stunden. Dann bin ich wieder bei dir und kümmere mich um dich. Außerdem bleibt Alice ja bei dir."

Sofort kam besagte ins Zimmer gestürzt, hüpfte auf und ab und sagte dabei so schnell, dass ich es kaum verstand:"Wir werden so viel Spaß zusammen haben. Uns wird garantiert nicht langweilig werde, Ich meine wie sollte das auch passieren. Schließlich bin ich ja da."

Dann brach sie in hysterisches Gekicher aus, was mir ehrlich gesagt ziemliche Angst machte.

Geschockt sah ich sie an.

"Habt ihr ihr wieder Kaffee gegeben?", fragte ich mit zitternder Stimme.

Jasper, der gerade ins Zimmer getreten war, antwortete:"Nein, Bella. Diesmal nicht. Das ist einfach nur meine Frau wie sie leibt und lebt."

Ihr Verhalten erinnerte mich nämlich eimal an Emmetts Schnapsidee Alice Kaffee eizuflößen. Danach ist sie wild im Haus umhergesprungen und hat irgendwelchen Quatsch gemacht. Also eigentlich so wie immer allerdings um Einges schlimmer. Wir waren alle froh, als sie dann endlich wieder normal war.

"Wir werden ganz viel Spaß haben. Keine Sorge, Bella.", zwitscherte sie vergnügt.

"Aber Alice. Achte darauf, was ich dir gesagt habe. Sie wird auf keinen Fall unnötig das Bett verlassen und sie darf sich kaum bewegen. Außerdem wirst du dafür sorgen, dass sie genug isst und trinkt. Sollte ich herausfinden, dass ihr irgendetwas fehlt, werde ich keine Gnade mit dir haben. Haben wir uns verstanden?", warnte Edward.

Wir alle verdrehten die Augen. Habe ich eigentlich schon gesagt, dass Edward übertrieben beschützerisch ist?

"Ja, Mr. Ich-kann-viel-besser-für-Bella-sorgen-als-alle-anderen-auf-der-Welt-und--weiß-grundsätzlich-was-am-besten-für-sie-ist-sogar-besser-als-sie-selbst.",erwidert diese genervt.

Edward knurrte drohend, während wir anderen leise in uns hinein lachten.

"Wir sollten jetzt gehen.", sagte Jasper schließlich.

Alice warf sich sofort in deine Arme und sagte:"Ich werde dich ganz schlimm vermissen, mein Schatz."

"Edward, lass mich bitte nicht mit dieser Verrückten allein.", sagte ich, wobei ich krampfhaft seine Hand festhielt.

Jetzt lachten alle außer natürlich Alice. Diese schaute mich nämlich empört an.

"Also, Bella. Das hab ich jetzt überhört."

"Tja, Schwesterherz. dann solltest du mal deine Ohren überprüfen lassen. Denn für einen Vampir ist das ganz und gar nicht normal. Obwohl du ja auch noch nie annähernd so etwas wie normal warst.", neckte Emmett sie.

Das hätte er lieber nicht tun sollen, denn Alice Reaktion auf sein Kommentar war, dass sie ihm eine Ohrfeige gab.

Es klang als würden zwei Steine aufeinander prallen.

Emmett rieb sich die Wange und seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

"Du hast mich geschlagen.", meinte dieser überrascht.

"Ja. Und was willst du jetzt machen? Zu Rosalie rennen und dich bei ihr ausheulen?", zischte sie bedrohlich.

Nun schauten sich die Beiden wütend an. Es sah aus als würden sie sich gleich in Stücke reißen.

"Wir sollten jetzt wirklich gehen.", sagte Jasper schnell. Wahrscheinlich wusste er, dass eine wütende Alice tödlich sein konnte.

Dann nahm er Emmett am Arm und zerrte ihn auch schon mit sich.

"Trottel.",schimpfte Alice noch über Emmett, schien sich dann aber wieder zu beruhigen.

Zu meinem Glück.

Nun wandte Edward sich an mich:"Ich bin bald wieder da. So bald, dass du es gar nicht bemerken wirst, dass ich überhaupt jagen bin."

Dann beugte er sich noch mal zu mir herunter und gab mir einen zärtlichen Abschiedskuss.

Kurz danach war er auch schon verschwunden. Natürlich nicht ohne Alice einen warnenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Alice setzte sich auf die Bettkante und meinte dann:"Wir machen uns jetzt eine schöne Zeit. Und dann sind unsere Männer ja auch schon wieder da."

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Bitte reviewt!


	12. Chapter 12

Bellas Sicht:  
Ich vermisste Edward jetzt schon, obwohl es nur ein paar Minuten her war, seit er durch die Tür gegangen ist. Ich wusste zwar, dass er in ein paar Stunden wieder zurück sein würde, aber dennoch half dieses Wissen nicht um das Gefühl der Leere auszulöschen.

Es war natürlich bei Weitem nicht so stark wie damals als er mich verlassen hatte, aber trotzdem fühlte ich mich nicht komplett. Ich zweifelt nicht daran, dass er wiederkommen würde. Schließlich war er derjenige, der um meine Hand angehalten hat, der mich unbedingt zu seiner Frau machen wollte und dafür sogar zugestimmt hatte, dass ich ein Vampir werden würde.  
Und dennoch fehlte er mir, da er immer für mich da war, vor Allem jetzt, wo ich verletzt war. Er kümmerte sich um mich und wich fast nie von meiner Seite.

Das Wissen, dass mein Leben ohne ihn keinen Sinn mehr hatte war stärker als je zuvor.  
Dieses Mal würde es keinen Ausweg für mich mehr geben, wenn er mich verließe. Ich hätte absolut keine Kraft mehr dazu ohne ihn weiterzuleben.  
Doch er würde mich niemals mehr verlassen.

Er liebte mich und wollte für immer mit mir zusammen sein, genauso wie ich das wollte.  
"Was wollen wir denn jetzt machen, Bella?", fragte Alice ungeduldig.  
Es wunderte mich, dass sie es überhaupt geschafft hatte ein paar Minuten ruhig zu sein.

"Ich weiß nicht.", murmelte ich.  
Zu meiner Überraschung schien sie kurz nachzudenken.

Es blieb noch ein paar Minuten still und ich merkte, wie ich immer erschöpfter wurde. Meine Lider wurden immer schwerer und ich schaffte es kaum noch meine Augen offenzuhalten.  
"Bella?", fragte Alice besorgt.,"Was hast du? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Von ihrer Aufgeregtheit von eben war kaum noch etwas zu merken. Nein, stattdessen klang sie sehr ruhig. Sie machte sich Sorgen um mich. Schließlich waren wir wie Schwestern.  
"Ja, ich bin nur sehr müde.", murmelte ich erschöpft.

"Möchtest du lieber schlafen? Wir können auch einen anderen Tag etwas zusammen unternehmen.", meinte sie. Doch der traurige und enttäuschte Unterton in ihrer Stimme entging mir nicht. Es war schon länger her, seit wir das letzte Mal etwas allein gemacht hatten.  
Ich wollte nicht, dass sie meinetwegen traurig ist. Ich würde mich einfach zusammenreißen.

"Nein, Alice. Es geht schon.", antwortete ich und versuchte dabei die Müdigkeit aus meiner Stimme zu vertreiben und so überzeugend wie möglich zu klingen.  
"Bist du dir ganz sicher? Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich übernimmst. Ich weiß, dass ich manchmal ganz schön anstrengend sein kann."

"Ja. Ich bin mir sicher. Aber könnten wir etwas machen, was nicht anstrengend ist?", fragte ich sie.

"Natürlich. Bella. Ich werde mich zurückhalten.", erwiderte sie und dieses Mal hörte ich ganz genau die Freude in ihrer Stimme.  
"Was wollen wir denn machen, Alice?"

"Was hälst du von Shoppen gehen?", meinte sie.

"Ähm, Alice. Du weißt doch, dass ich nicht aufstehen darf. Wie soll das bitte funktionieren?"

"Du Dummerchen. Natürlich weiß ich, dass du Bettruhe hast oder denkst du etwa ich hätte das vergessen?", kicherte sie.

"Aber wie-?"

"Wozu gibt es Onlineshopping?", unterbrach Alice mich.

Dann verschwand sie kurz und kam anschließend mir ihrem Laptop wieder.  
Sie half mir mich etwas aufzusetzten und nahm dann schließlich selbst neben mir Platz.  
Dann fing sie auch schon mit shoppen an.

Trotz meiner vielen Proteste war ich eine halbe Stunde später um zwei Jeanshosen, drei Röcke, ein Kleid, fünf Pullover und drei Blusen reicher.  
"Alice, was soll das? Ich brauche das Zeug doch gar nicht. Mein Kleiderschrank platzt dank deiner Hilfe sowieso schon aus allen Nähten. Und wer soll das überhaupt alles bezahlen?", fragte ich.  
"Erstens ein Mädchen kann nie zuviele Klamotten haben. Zweitens dann kaufen wir dir einfach einen größeren Schrank, wenn wir gerade schon dabei sind. Und drittens gehen deine Sachen alle von Edwards Konto ab."

Ich wollte ihr schon widersprechen, aber sie unterbrach mich erneut.

"Nein, Bella. Ich weiß, das du etwas dagegen hast, wenn Edward dir etwas bezahlt. Aber das ist absolut nicht nötig. Wir haben genug Geld. Außerdem freut sich Edward jedes Mal, wenn er dir etwas kaufen und schenken kann. Ihr seid jetzt verheiratet. Alles, was ihm gehört, gehört auch dir und umgekehrt."

Ich versuchte nicht nocheinmal ihr zu widersprechen. Zum Einen weil es sowieso ein unnützes Unterfangen wäre und zum Anderen weil sie Recht hatte.

"Was wollen wir jetzt noch kaufen?", fragte Alice mich nach einer Weile und fünf Pullovern für mich mehr.

Ich überlegte kurz und wollte schon sagen, dass es genug sein, doch dann fiel mir etwas ein, wonach ich dich noch schauen wollte.

"Nach Hochzeitskleidern."

"Hochzeitskleidern? Du willst doch wohl nicht in einem Kleid von der Stange heiraten." meinte Alice empört.

"Warum denn nicht. Bitte, Alice. Wir müssen ja nicht gleich eins kaufen. Aber vielleicht finden wir genau das richtige Kleid für mich. Wenn nicht haben wir dann wenigstens ein paar Ansätze für ein maßgefertigtes Kleid. Bitte.", flehte ich.

"Na gut. Es ist schließlich deine Hochzeit.", sagte sie nach kurzem Zögern immer noch nicht wirklich begeistert.

Dann suchten wir nach Hochzeitskleidern.

Natürlich gab es eine riesen Auswahl, vor Allem, weil Alice gesagt hatte, dass ich nicht auf den Preis achten sollte, sondern nur, ob es mir gefällt.  
Es gab viele sehr schöne Kleider, doch ich hatte das richtige für mich noch nicht gefunden.

Ich wollte, dass mein Kleid schlicht war, allerdings sollte es auch nicht langweilig sein. Außerdem sollte es auf jeden Fall weiß sein. Ich war kein Fan von pinken Hochzeitskleidern.  
Zu meiner Überraschung schien auch Alice sich langsam mit dem Gedanken, dass ich in einem Kleid von der Stange heiratete, anzufreunden.  
Und dann fand ich es.

Das absolut perfekte Kleid für mich.  
Es war trägerlos. Das Oberteil war mit Spitze besetzt und lag eng am Körper. Um die Taille wurde ein Gürtel geschlungen. Der Rock wurde nach unten hin immer weiter und war dreilagig. Die oberste und die unterste Lage waren aus dem normalen Stoff des Rockes und die mittlere bestand aus der Spitze, mit der auch das Oberteil geschmückt wurde.

"Das ist es.", hauchte ich überwältigt.

"Ja, es ist wirklich sehr schön.", meinte Alice.

"Darf ich es haben? Bitte, bitte, bitte.", bettelte ich und klang dabei wie ein kleines Kind, das unbedingt ein Eis wollte.

Auch Alice bemerkte das natürlich und kicherte.

"Natürlich, Bella. Wenn du denkst, dass es das Richtige ist. Es würde dir bestimmt super gut stehen.", sagte sie dann wieder ernster.

Ich nickte begeistert, doch dann kam mir ein Gedanke.

"Denkst du das Kleid würde Edward ebenfalls gefallen?"

"Es wird ihm sicherlich sehr gut gefallen, Bella. Schon allein, weil du es tragen möchtest. Außerdem weiß ich ganz gut, was er mag und was nicht und dieses Kleid gehört eindeutig in erstere Kategorie. Es ist perfekt. Ich werde mich um alles kümmern, damit du es bekommst."

"Du bist die Beste, Alice."

Dann gähnte ich.

"Du solltest jetzt wirklich erstmal schlafen. Es dauert sowieso nicht mehr lange, bis die anderen wieder zurückkommen. Ich möchte nicht, dass Edward mir den Kopf abreißt, weil ich dich nicht habe schlafen lassen.", sagte sie dann.

"Ach komm. Du übertreibst, Al. Sowas würde er nie tun."

"O doch. das würde er tun, glaub mir.", meinte sie.

Aber ich glaubte ihr nicht. Edward war zwar übertrieben beschützerisch, was mich betraf, dennoch würde er niemals jemanden aus seiner Familie verletzten.  
Ich schloss meine Augen und dann dauerte es auch nicht mehr lange, bis ich ins Land der Träume gelangte.

Ich wurde von etwas Kaltem geweckt, das ich auf meiner Stirn spürte.

Verschlafen schlug ich die Augen auf und blickte in das Gesicht meines Ehemanns.

"Entschuldige bitte. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

Dann drückte er mir einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Kein Problem.", erwiderte ich und gähnte dann.

Er legte sich neben mich und schlang einen seiner Arme vorsichtig um mich.

"Was haben Alice und du so getrieben?", fragte er.

"Shopping.", antwortete ich ohne darüber nachzudenken.

"Was!? Hat sie den Verstand verloren. Du hast doch Bettruhe. Na warte, wenn ich die erwische, dann-"

Anscheinend hatte Alice mit dem Kopfabreißen doch Recht gehabt.

"Edward, beruhige dich. Ich meinte damit Onlineshopping. Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass sie mich nie einer Gefahr aussetzten würde."

"Du hast natürlich Recht. Ich glaube ich sollte mich bei ihr für mein Verhalten entschuldigen.", meinte er nach einer Weile.

"Ja, das wäre eine gute Idee."

"Du solltest jetzt noch mal versuchen zu schlafen. Du siehst erschöpft aus."

"Bleibst du hier?"

"Denkst du ich lasse mir deinen Monolog entgehen?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen zurück und begann dann mein Schlaflied zu summen.

Kurze Zeit später schlief ich dann auch schon erneut ein.

Hallo, Leute! Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen.  
Hier ist noch der Link zum Kleid:  
.?option=com_ponygallery&Itemid=37&func=detail&id=51

Bitte reviewt!


	13. Chapter 13

Jacobs Sicht:

Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben.

Bella sollte zu enem Monster werden. Zu einem nichtsnutzigen Blutsauger.

Und mein Rudel würde dagegen nichts unternehmen.

Flashback

"Sie haben den Vertrag noch nicht gebrochen, Jacob. Wir haben kein Recht dazu einen Krieg zu beginnen.", sagte Sam.

"Willst du einfach so dabei zusehen, wie sie Bellas Leben wegnehmen? Wie sie sie zu einem lebenden Stein machen wollen?", schrie ich ihn an.

Ich zitterte, als ich versuchte mich unter Kontrolle zu halten.

"Ich kann nichts dagegen unternehmen. Ich kann erst eingreifen, wenn sie gegen die Regeln verstoßen haben oder sie aufhalten, wenn eindeutige Beweise dafür vorliegen, dass sie sie zu einer von ihnen machen wollen.", antwortete er scheinbar unbeeindruckt von meinem Ausbruch.

"Eindeutige Beweise!? Sie hat es mir erzählt! Ist das nicht eindeutig genug!? Sie werden sie umbringen, Verdammt!", brüllte ich noch lauter als zuvor.

Ich wusste, dass ich kein Recht dazu hatte mich so unserem Alpha gegenüber zu verhalten, dass ich mich an seine Anweisungen halten musste. Aber es war mir egal.

Sein Gesicht wurde härter und er sprach mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ:

"Wir werden noch nichts unternehmen. Was wäre, wenn sie sich doch umentscheidet? Und was da Thema umbringen betrifft, so darf ich dich nur daran erinnern, dass du derjenige warst, der das versucht hatte. Deinetwegen ist sie verletzt. Ich wüde es den Cullens nicht verübeln, wenn sie deswegen einen Krieg begonnen hätten. Doch das haben sie nicht getan, somit werde ich das fürs Erste auch nicht."

Flashback Ende

Und damit war die Diskussion beendet gewesen.

Der Alpha hatte sich entschieden und ich musste mich dem beugen.

Doch ich würde einen Weg finden Bellas Leben zu retten...

Bellas Sicht:

Endlich war meine Bettruhe komplett aufgehoben und ich durfte mich wie immer bewegen.

Edward war natürlich immer noch besorgt, obwohl von meiner Wunde nur noch eine große Narbe übrig geblieben war.

"Kommst du, Liebste? Carlisle wollte doch heute mit uns reden.", meinte Edward, der gerade in unser Zimmer kam.

Ich seufzte und stand auf.

Während ich meine Badezimmersachen zusammen suchte, grübelte ich darüber nach, was er wohl mit uns besprechen wollte.

Ich holte mir gerade neue Anziehsachen aus dem Schrank, als sich zwei kalte Arme um mich schlangen. Ich lehnte mich nach hinten und damit an Edwards Brust, wobei dieser mir sanfte Küsse auf dem Hals verteilte. Ich erschauerte.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass er noch ein bisschen warten kann.", flüsterte er verführerisch in mein Ohr.

Mein Herz begann zu rasen.

Als seine Hände unter mein Oberteil wanderten und meine Seiten streichelten, war es um meine Selbstbeherrschung geschehen.

Ich ließ alles in meinen Händen fallen, drehte mich zu ihm um und klammerte mich an ihn.

Er beugte sich zu mir heunter und begann mich leidenschaftlich zu küssen, was ich nur allzu gern erwiderte. Es raubte mir den Atem und als meine Beine unter mir nach gaben, fing er mich auf und legte mich auf das Bett, wobei er seine Lippen noch immer nicht von meinen löste.

Ich war nicht in der Lage dazu auch nur einen Gedanken zu fassen.

Er hörte nicht auf mich zu küssen, obwohl wir wahrscheinlich Beide merkten, dass ich langsam Sauerstoff brauchte. Doch komischerweise interessierte uns das recht wenig, als wir den Kuss noch vertieften.

Als ich meine Beine dann aber um seine Hüfte schlang, löste er sich von mir.

Wir Beide atmeten schwer.

Lächelnd sah er mir in die Augen, wobei ich sah, dass sich seine mittlerweile verdunkelt hatten.

Daran bemerkte ich erneut, wie schwer es ihm doch fiel mir nahe zu sein. Doch trotzdem berührte er mich immer wieder. Obwohl es ihm sehr große Schmerzen bereitete, küsste er mich.

Ich hätte mir keinen besseren Ehemann wünschen können.

Doch ich hatte ihm jetzt erst einmal genug Schmerzen zugefügt.

"Wir sollten Carlisle nicht mehr warten lassen.", sagte ich.

Dann stand ich auf, sammelte meine Sachen, die ich hatte fallen lassen, wieder auf und ging dann ins Bad.

Ich beeilte mich mit dem Fertigmachen.

Zum Einen, da ich dann schneller wieder bei Edward wäre und zum Anderen, weil ich es als unhöflich empfand meinen Schwiedgervater warten zu lassen.

Somit war ich nach wenigen Minuten so weit.

Edward und ich gingen Hand in Hand zu Carlisles Büro.

Wir blieben vor der Tür stehen und schon hörten wir seine Stimme:"Herein."

Wir traten ein und sahen ihn an seinem dunklen Eichenholzschreibtisch sitzen, auf dem sich Unterlagen stapelten.

"Setzt euch doch.", meinte er lächelnd und machte eine Geste zu den Stühlen, die vor dem Schreibtisch standen.

Wir taten wie geheißen, doch er redete nicht weiter.

"Worüber wolltest du mit uns sprechen? Geht es um Bellas Verwandlung?", fragte Edward.

Ich war sehr überrascht, dass er das einfach so erwähnte und das ohne mürrisch zu klingen oder auszusehen.

Als er meinen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, lächelte er mich zärtlich an.

Er hatte sich tatsächlich damit abgefunden, dass ich eine von ihnen werden würde.

"Nein, keineswegs. Es geht lediglich darum, dass Bella wieder in die Schule zurückkehren muss.", antwortete Carlisle freundlich lächelnd.

Ich fragte mich, warum Edward überhaupt fragte, wenn er es doch in seinen Gedanken hören konnte. Vielleicht hatte er sie ausgeblendet. Oder es war einfach ein Angewohnheit.

"Der Direktor hat heute Morgen angerufen, da Bellas Genesungszeit abgelaufen ist und er sich erkundigt hatte, ob sie dazu in der Lage wäre ab Montag wieder aktiv am Unterricht teilzunehmen. Ich habe zugesagt.", fuhr Carlisle fort.

Ich machte ein missmutiges Gesicht.

Die letzten Wochen hatte Edward mir den Stoff beigebracht. Und das besser, als jeder Lehrer, den ich bisher gehabt hatte.

Konnte er mir nicht einfach weiterhin alles beibringen?

Carlisle bemerkte meinen Gesichtsausdruck natülich und meinte:"Es tut mir Leid, Bella. Aber du musst wieder in die Schule gehen. Vor Allem, da es nicht mehr lange bis zum Schulabschluss ist und die ganzen Prüfungen auf dich zukommen."

Ich hatte zwar nicht die geringste Lust dazu wieder in die Schule zu gehen, aber natürlich hatte Carlisle Recht.

Ich seufzte und sagte:"Na gut."

Na das konnte ja was werden...

Hallo, Leute! Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Weihnachten.

Bitte reviewt!


	14. Chapter 14

Bellas Sicht:

Heute war es so weit:

Mein erster Schultag seit meiner Verletzung.

Naja, eigentlich seit meiner Rettungsaktion in Italien.

"Bella, kommst du? Wir müssen los, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!", rief mich Alice.

Ja klar, vor Allem bei der Geschwindigkeit, die Edward drauf hatte. Da würden wir natürlich zu spät kommen.

"Bin gleich da!", rief ich, schnappte mir meine Schultasche und lief hastig die Treppe herunter.

Eigentlich hätte ich es besser wissen müssen. Mir war doch klar, wie ungeschickt ich war. Aber nein, ich musste mich natürlich beeilen.

Was war die Moral von der Geschicht'?

Ganz genau.

Ich stürzte polternd die Treppe hinunter und blieb unten liegen.

Ich stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf.

Das würde viele blaue Flecken geben.

"Bella!", rief Edward entsetzt, als er wieder ins Haus kam und mich am Treppenabsatz liegen sah.

"Alles okay.", brachte ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

"Was ist denn passiert?", fragte er besorgt.

"Ich bin nur die Treppe hinuntergefallen. Kein Grund zur Sorge.", meinte ich, um ihn zu beruhigen und versuchte mich aufzurichten.

Edward half mir natürlich sofort dabei.

"Hast du dir wehgetan?", erkundigte er sich.

"Nur ein bisschen.", log ich. Er musste nicht wissen, dass mein 'Abgang' höllisch geschmerzt hatte.

Aber ich war noch nie eine gute Lügnerin gewesen und er durschaute mich natürlich sofort.

"Mein armer Schatz.", meinte er, zog mich fest in seine Arme und gab mir einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der mein Herz zum Rasen brachte und mir im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Atem raubte.

Dafür lohnte es sich definitiv die Treppe hinunter zu fallen.

Als er sich schließlich von mir löste, lächelte er mich zärtlich an und sagte:"Jetzt müssen wir aber wirklich los."

Gentelman, wie er nun einmal einer war, nahm er meine Schultasche und führte mich nach Draußen zu seinem Volvo, wo Alice schon ungeduldig die Füße scharrend wartete.

"Na endlich.", meinte sie und setzte sich dann auf die Rückbank, während ich auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nahm.

Schon fuhr Edward los und ich bemühte mich wie immer nicht aus dem Fenster zu schauen und an die irrsinnige Geschwindigkeit zu denken, mit der er über die Straßen raste.

Wenige Minuten später kamen wir auch schon an der Schule an und hatten sogar noch eine Viertelstunde Zeit, bis der Unterricht begann.

Ich war sehr nervös, da ich mir vorstellen konnte, dass heute nur über Edward und mich geredet werden würde.

Und tatsächlich verstummten alle Gespräche, als wir das Schulgebäude betraten. Dann begannen alle angeregt zu tuscheln und uns anzustarren. Manche waren sogar so dreist und zeigten mit ihren Fingern auf uns.

Edward und Alice schien das völlig egal zu sein, während mir es sehr unangenehm war und ich rot anlief wie eine Tomate.

Selbst die Lehrer musterten mich. Sogar teilweise abschätzig und manche schüttelten den Kopf, als sie an uns vorbeigingen.

Was hatten die denn alle?

Es war doch keine Seltenheit, dass Paare nach einer Trennung wieder zusammenkamen.

Die meisten Gesprächsfetzten, gingen ungefähr so:"Hast du schon gehört, dass sie bei den Cullens leben soll. Diese Familie wird immer seltsamer und Bella auch. War mir ja schon von Anfang an klar, dass sie total gestört war. Ich versteh gar nicht, was die Jungs an der finden. Vor Allem Edwrad nicht. Er könnte Jede haben und wen sucht er sich aus? Die! Dabei ist sie kein bisschen hübsch."

Ich wusste, dass sie Alle nur eifersüchtig waren, doch trotzdem tat es mir sehr weh. Vor Allem, da sie ja beim letzten Punkt Recht hatten. Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen. Doch da ich nicht wollte, dass Edward sie sah, murmelte ich schnell:"Ich muss noch mal zur Toilette. Geht doch schon mal vor."

Dann lief ich schnell zur Mädchentoilette, wobei ich Edwards und Alice' besorgte Blicke auf meinem Rücken spüren konnte.

Ich hatte Glück. Niemand anders war hier.

Schnell schloss ich mich ein und ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf.

Das ging ein paar MInuten so, bis ich dann schließlich hörte, wie die Tür aufging.

Ich geriet in Panik. Niemand sollte mich so sehen.

"Bella?", hörte ich die besorgte Stimme von Alice fragen.

Erleichtert seufzte ich auf und öffnete zögerlich die Tür.

Ich blickte in Alice' mitleidiges Gesicht, auf dem sich schließlich ein Lächeln bildete.

"Ich wusste, dass ich das heute brauchen würde.", meinte sie, griff in ihre Tasche und holte Makeup heraus.

Als ich sie zweifelnd ansah, sagte sie:"Oder willst du etwa, dass die Anderen, vor Allem Edward, sehen, dass du geweint hast."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Nein, das wollte ich auf keinen Fall.

Alice nickte zufrieden und begann sofort damit mich zu schminken.

"So, fertig.", meinte sie schließlich und besah sich zufrieden ihr Werk.

Als ich in den Spiegel blickte, sah ich nichts mehr, was darauf schließen würde, dass ich geweint hatte.

"Danke.", seufzte ich glücklich und fiel Alice um den Hals.

"Kein Problem, Schwesterherz. Aber jetzt solltest du zum Unterricht.", antwortete sie.

Ich nickte und lief sofort zum Klassenraum.

Zum Glück hatte unser Lehrer noch nicht mit dem Unterricht begonnen.

Als ich den Raum betrat, wurde ich erneut angestarrt und das Tuscheln begann.

Schnell ging ich zu meinem Platz neben Edward.

Dieser sah mich besorgt an, doch als ich ihn anlächelte, entspannte er sich ein wenig.

Unser Lehrer begann mit dem Unterricht.

Mathematik.

Ich passte nicht wirklich auf, da ich den Stoff zum Einen sehr langweilig fand und zum Anderen, weil mir dieses ganze Getratsche immer noch zu schaffen machte.

Die Hälfte des Unterrichts war vergangen, als mich plötzlich die wütende Stimme des Lehrers aus meinen Gedanken riss.

"Wären sie so freundlich meinem Unterricht zu folgen, Mrs. Cullen!"

Alle schnappten nach Luft und die Köpfe drehten sich ruckartig zu uns.

Ohoh.

Wie konnten wir das nur vergessen?

Na das konnte ja noch heiter werden!

Hallo, Leute! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Ich wünsche euch ein frohes neues Jahr.

Bitte reviewt!


	15. Chapter 15

"Wären sie so freundlich meinem Unterricht zu folgen, Mrs. Cullen!"

Alle schnappten nach Luft und die Köpfe drehten sich ruckartig zu uns.

Ohoh.

Wie konnten wir das nur vergessen?

Na das konnte ja noch heiter werden!

Bellas Sicht:

Ich musste erstmal schlucken.

Soviel zum Thema geheimhalten.

Wie konnten wir nur vergessen, dass die Schule unsere Akten hatten und somit über jede Veränderung darin bescheidwussten? Natürlich war ich jetzt als Mrs. Isabella Marie Masen Cullen eingeschrieben.

Die ganze Klasse hatte jetzt angefangen zu tuscheln. Ich warf Edwrad einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, den er aber nur erwidern konnte.

Mr. Banner versuchte erfolglos die Klasse zu bändigen.

Als es dann endlich klingelte, atmete er erleichtert auf.

Beim Hinausgehen warfen uns alle verstohlene Blicke zu und tuschelten weiter.

Nur Lauren redete so laut, dass Edward, ich und Mr. Banner ihr Gespräch mit Jessica verstanden.

"Mir war ja schon immer klar, dass sie sich schnell schwängern lassen würde. Zum Einen, weil sie eine Schlampe ist und zum Anderen viel zu dumm zum Verhüten. Und der arme Edward musste sie heiraten, damit das Balg nicht unehelich auf die Welt kommt. Wahrscheinlich ist es gar nicht seins."

Dann war sie endlich aus dem Klassenzimmer verschwunden.

Edward knurrte, während mir ihre Worte Tränen in die Augen getrieben hatten. Und Mr. Banners unverholenes Starren auf meinen Bauch machte das auch nicht besser.

Edward schien meinen Gefühlszustand, so wie auch den Blick unseres Lehrers zu bemerken, denn er zog mich an sich und führte mich, nicht ohne Mr. Banner wütend anzusehen, aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Doch draußen war es auch nicht viel besser, da wir angestarrt wurden und sich die Leute noch nicht einmal mehr die Mühe machten leise zu sprechen.

Ich versuchte diese Gerüchte auszublenden, auch wenn das sehr schwierig war.

Es sammelten sich immer mehr Tränen in meinen Augen und ich sah meinen Zufluchtsort von heute Morgen wieder.

"Edward, ich gehe noch einmal zur Toilette.", flüsterte ich ihm zu.

Er sah mich besorgt an und seine Augen nahmen einen schmerzerfüllten Ausdruck an, als er sah, wie es mir ging.

"Ist gut. Ich warte hier auf dich, Liebste.", flüsterte er zurück.

Ich befreite mich aus seiner Umarmung und schlüpfte durch die Tür zur Mädchentoilette.

Erneut schloss ich mich in einer Kabine ein und weinte lautlose Tränen.

Dann hörte ich wie die Tür sich öffnete und zwei Mädchen hereinkamen, die wie alle anderen über mich redeten.

"Hast du schon gehört, dass sie Edward geheiratet hat?"

"Ja, hab ich. Sie soll schwanger sein und das noch nicht einmal mit seinem Baby. Es soll drei Männer geben, die als Väter infrage kämen. Angeblich soll Mike Newton einer von ihnen sein."

"Sie ist so eine Schlampe. Die ist nur dabei Edward zu betrügen. Verdient hat die ihn ja eh nicht. So wie sie aussieht, frage ich mich wirklich, was die ganzen Typen von ihr wollen."

"Ja, da hast du absolut Recht. Ich frage mich, warum er überhaupt bei ihr bleibt. Er könnte jede haben."

Dann hörte ich wie sie wieder hinausgingen.

Also galt ich jetzt als die Schlampe der Forks High.

Ich war zutiefst verletzt.

Konnte man in der heutigen Zeit denn nicht einfach nur aus Liebe heiraten?

Ich schaffte es nicht mehr das Schluchzen zurückzuhalten.

Erneut öffnete sich die Tür.

"Bella?", fragte Alice Stimme besorgt.

Es war wirklich wie heute Morgen.

Fast.

Denn dieses Mal wollte ich einfach nur allein sein.

Ich wollte mit Keinem reden.

"Bella, mach bitte die Tür auf. Du brauchst gar nicht versuchen so zu tun, als wärst du nicht hier drinnen. Ich kann sowohl deinen Herzschlag, als auch dein Schluchzen hören.", redete sie auf mich ein.

"Geh weg, Alice!", brachte ich mit tränenerstickter Stimme hervor.

Ich hörte sie seufzen.

"Bella, Edward macht sich Sorgen um dich. Er läuft die ganze Zeit unruhig vor der Tür hin und her."

Ich antwortete nicht.

Edward hatte jemand Besseren als mich verdient. Er sollte sich keine Sorgen um mich machen.

Nach ein paar Minuten schien es Alice zu reichen und sie rief:"Edward, komm bitte mal rein."

Ich hörte sofort die Tür aufgehen und dann Edwards Stimme, die sagte:"Das hier ist ein ganz neues Territorium für mich. Ich hatte noch nie die Gelegenheit die Mädchentoilette von innen zu sehen."

Doch als er mein Schluchzen hörte, ließ er das Scherzen sofort sein.

"Liebste, komm da bitte heraus."

"Nein.", schluchzte ich.

Doch er gab natürlich nicht auf, sondern redete mit Engelszungen weiter auf mich ein.

Bis ich schließlich nach gab und mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht aus der Kabine hinaustrat.

Sofort fand ich mich in Edwards Armen wieder und weinte an seiner Brust. Er ließ mich einfach weinen. Er schien zu wissen, wie schwer das Alles für mich sein musste.

Als ich mich schließlich beruhigt hatte, zückte Alice erneut das Makeup und ich ließ das Schminken wortlos über mich ergehen.

"Also eine positive Sache hat das Ganze ja.", meinte Alice,"Endlich darf ich dich mal schminken ohne deine hoffnungslosen Versuche dich dagegen zu wehren."

Edward knurrte sie wütend an.

"Ich mein ja nur.", schmollte Alice.

Dann machten wir uns auf den Weg zur Cafeteria.

Ich wollte mich zwar nicht den Blicken und Getuschel der Anderen aussetzten, aber dennoch half es nichts, da ich mich nicht für immer verstecken konnte. Außerdem würde das Alles nur noch schlimmer machen.

Natürlich wurden wir Drei unverblümt angestarrt, doch ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen und wir gingen zu dem Tisch, an dem Angela und Ben saßen.

Komischerweise schien Angela heute total aufgedreht zu sein, was sonst so gar nicht ihre Art war.

Als sie Edward und mich sah, sprang sie sofort auf und schloss mich in die Arme, wobei sie immer wieder quietschte:" Ich freu mich ja so für euch, ich freu mich ja so für euch."

Sogar Edward wurde von ihr umarmt. Er schien total perplex zu sein, da die Menschen sonst ein ungutes Gefühl hatten in ihrer Nähe zu sein.

Nun stand auch Ben lächelnd auf und gab zuerst mir und dann Edward die Hand, um uns zu gratulieren.

Anschließend setzten wir uns zu ihnen und Angela fragte uns über jedes Detail unserer Hochzeit aus. Wie es dazu gekommen ist, wie es war, wie es sich anfühlte verheiratet zu sein, etc., etc..

Das nahm die ganze Mittagspause in Anspruch.

Dieses Mal ging ich mit einem leichten Lächeln zum Unterricht, da ich wusste, dass es wenigstens ein paar Leute gab, die sich für Edward und mich freuten.

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Bitte reviewt!


	16. Chapter 16

Bellas Sicht:

Der Rest des Schultags verlief auch nicht besser. Im Gegenteil.

Neben der Beleidigungen der Schhüler, machten auch die Lehrer dumme Bemerkungen wie'Damit wir nicht noch mehr schwangere Jugendlichen auf unserer Schule haben' oder 'Es gibt immer mehr Mütter, die selbst eigentlich noch Kinder sind'. Manche schüttelten den Kopf, wenn sie mich sahen und wieder andere ignorierten mich völlig. Selbst wenn ich eine Frage zum Unterrichtsstoff hatte.

Während Edward stinksauer war und manchmal sogar knurrte, musste ich mich jedes Mal bemühen nicht erneut in Tränen auszubrechen.

Doch auch dieser Schultag hatte glücklicherweise irgendwann ein Ende.

Edwrad und ich sprachen nicht miteinander. Weder auf dem Weg zum Auto, noch während der Fahrt und auch nicht, als wir zu Hause ankamen. Das hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass wir wütend aufeinander waren oder der Gleichen. Ich wollte nicht reden und er schien das zu spüren. Er kannte mich sehr gut.

Selbst Alice schaffte es ihren Mund zu halten.

Im Haus wurden wir von Carlisle begrüßt, der heute Nachtdienst hatte.

Ich murmelte ein schnelles:"Ich geh hoch.", und verschwand.

Edwards Sicht:

Mein armer Engel.

Wie konnten sie ihr nur so etwas antun?

Sie war immer nett zu Anderen und das war der Dank dafür.

Traurig sah ich meiner Liebsten hinterher, die niedergeschlagen und mit hängenden Schultern die Treppe hinaufstapfte.

Was ist denn nur mit Bella los? Sie sieht so niedergeschlagen aus.

Das waren die Gedanken meines Vaters. Doch seine Aussage war vollkkommen untertrieben. Sie sah aus wie am Boden zerstört.

Es schmerzte mich das zu wissen und nichts dagegen unternehmen zu können.

"Edward, was ist denn mit Bella? Sie sieht so traurig aus.", sprach er seine Gedanken laut aus, wobei seine Stimme sehr besorgt klang. Aber das war ja auch verständlich. Schließlich war sie wie eine Tochter für ihn.

Ich erzählte ihm in Vampirgeschwindigkeit, wie Mr. Banner Mrs. Cullen gesagt hatte und die Schüler anfingen Gerüchte zu verbreiten. Auch Bellas Zusammenbruch beichtete ich.

Carlisles Miene verdunkelte sich immer mehr und dann erzählte ich ihm das, was mich am wütendsten machte:"Sogar die Lehrer fangen an Gerüchte zu verbreiten und beleidigen Bella während des Unterrichts. Wenn sie sie und ihre Fragen nicht gerade ignorieren. Du hättest Mr. Banners Blick sehen sollen. Er hat ihr regelrecht Löcher in den Bauch gestarrt."

"Was?", zischte er und schien außer sich vor Wut zu sein.

Das war etwas komplett Neues für mich. Man erlebte Carlisle eigentlich nie zornig, aber das schien ihn regelrecht rasend zu machen. Da kamen die väterlichen Gefühle für Bella durch.

"Ich werde mich darum kümmern, Edward. Darauf kannst du dich verlassen!", stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und mit versteinerter Miene hervor.

Dann hörte ich Bella von oben schluchzen.

Sie weinte also schon wieder.

"Die mach ich sowas von fertig.", zischte Carlisle, als er das hörte und machte sich in Vampirgeschwindigkeit auf den Weg in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Eines war sicher: Mach Carlisle niemals wütend.

Carlisles Sicht:

Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich da gehört hatte.

Eins war sicher: Die konnten etwas erleben.

Es gab nur eine Sache, die mich wirklich wütend machte und das war, wenn jemand meiner Familie irgendeine Art von Leid zufügte.

Wir waren eigentlich alle stark und erfahren genug, um über soetwas zu stehen.

Außer Bella.

Sie war noch ein Mensch. Ein ziemlich junger noch dazu.

Als ich sie zum ersten Mal sah, hatte sie in mir bereits einen väterlichen Beschützerinstikt

hervorgerufen.

Dieser Ausdruck in ihren braunen Augen war so unschuldig.

Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn sie traurig war.

Und diese Menschen hatten sie sogar dazu gebracht zu weinen, obwohl sie das für ein Menschenmädchen wirklich sehr selten tat.

Und das machte es nur noch schlimmer.

Ja, ich war mir ganz sicher, dass Bella diejenige war, die am meisten Schutz benötigte.

Ich griff nach meinem Telefon und wählte die Nummer der Schule.

Nach dem dritten Klingeln wurde abgenommen und die Stimme der rothaarigen drang durch den Hörer:"Forks High School. Hier Mrs. Cope am Apperat. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

"Guten Tag. Hier spricht Dr. Cullen. Würden Sie mich bitte mit dem Direktor verbinden?", antwortete ich und versuchte dabei meine Stimme ruhig und freundlich klingen zu lassen.

Diese Frau konnte schließlich nichts für die Inkompetenz der Lehrkräfte.

"Einen Moment bitte.", meinte sie.

"Anderson am Apperat.", hörte ich die tiefe Bassstimme gelangweilt sagen.

Er hatte allerdings Schuld an dem Verhalten seiner Angestellten.

"Dr. Cullen hier.", sagte ich gereizt.

"Ah, guten Tag Mr. Cullen. Wie geht es Ihnen?", meinte der Direktor auf einmal zehnmal freundlicher.

Wahrscheinlich wollte dieser geldgierige Raffsack wieder eine Spende für neue Bücher, die allerdings niemals bei der Schule ankamen. Stattdessen hatte der Direktor am nächsten Tag einen schicken neuen Sportwagen.

"Am besten wir lassen das Vorgeblänkel, Mr. Anderson.", zischte ich in den Hörer.

Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich und ich konnte seinen Herzschlag selbst durch das Telefon hören.

Er hatte Angst vor mir.

Gut.

"Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass an ihrer Schule Gerüchte über meine Schwiegertochter kursieren. Darin wird behauptet, dass sie schwanger sei und deswegen meinen Sohnn geheiratet hätte. Ich finde so etwas absolut unangebracht bei Schülern. Doch dass ihre Angestellten sich daran beteiligen und sogar selbst Lügen erzählen, schlägt den Boden aus. Dazu kommt, dass Isabella von den Lehrern während des Unterrichts beleidigt wird. Oder auch vollkommen ignoriert. So ein Verhalten ist unakzeptabel und wenn sie das nicht sofort unterbinden, werden sie noch gewaltige Probleme bekommen.", knurrte ich in den Hörer.

Mr. Anderson schluckte und brachte mit erstickter Stimme hervor:"Natürlich haben Sie Recht, Dr. Cullen. Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Die Schwangerschaft ihrer Schwiegertochter geht natürlich nur Ihre Familie etwas an."

Er wollte noch etwas sagen, doch ich schnitt ihm wutentbrannt das Wort ab:" Isabella ist nicht schwanger. In was für einer Welt leben wir eigentlich, dass die Leute nicht einfach nur aus Liebe heiraten? Sie können das auch gerne allen Anderen ausrichten, die denken, sie müssten meine Schwiegertochter angreifen. Schaffen Sie diese Ungehörigkeit aus der Welt. Und zwar bis Morgen, wenn Sie keine Schwierigkeiten bekommen wollen."

Dann legte ich auf ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Das würde ihm eine Lehre sein!

Bellas Sicht:

Ich schaffte es einfach nicht mehr die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Das war schon das dritte Mal heute. Dabei weinte ich sonst doch kaum.

Aber mir war das Alles einfach viel zu viel.

Was hatte ich ihnen getan, dass sie so über mich herziehen mussten?

Weinend warf ich mich aufs Bett und ließ meine Tränen ins Kopfkissen sickern.

Ich wusste, dass ich nicht lange allein bleiben würde. Und das war auch gut so.

Tatsächlich wurde kurze Zeit später die Tür geöffnet. Ich brauchte nicht aufzusehen, um zu wissen, wer es war.

"Mein armer Engel.", flüsterte Edward und war in Vampirgeschwindigkeit bei mir.

"Komm her.", meinte er zärtlich, als er mich an seine Brust zog.  
Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in seinem Hemd und schluchzte hinein.

Edward streichelte immer wieder über meine Haare und verteilte Küsse darauf.

"Wa-wa-warum machen sie sowas?", schluchzte ich.

Ich schniefte einmal und fügte hinzu:"Wa-wa-was habe ich ihnen denn getan?"

"Nichts. Du hast ihnen natürlich nichts getan, Liebste. Sie sind einfach nur eifersüchtig auf dich.", versuchte er mich zu beschwichtigen.

"Ja, darauf, dass ich dich habe und sie nicht."

"Das ist nur ein winziger Grund dafür. Die wahren sind, dass sie finden, dass du wunderschön bist und eine glückliche Beziehung führst.", erklärte er.

"Aber das stimmt doch gar nicht. Sie sagen doch die ganze Zeit, dass ich hässlich wäre.", weinte ich.

"Ja, sie sagen es. Doch sie meinen es nicht so. Alle an der Schule wissen, dass du die Schönste von ihnen bist.", meinte er und küsste meinen Hals.

"Und ich bin froh, dass du mich ausgewählt hast. Ich liebe dich über alles. Wir werden das schon schaffen.", sagte er mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln.

Er war so süß. Ich konnte mich glücklich schätzen so einen wunderbaren Ehemann zu haben. Er hatte Recht. Zusammen werden wir das schaffen.

Ich nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

"Ich liebe dich auch.", flüsterte ich dann.

Edward ließ sich mit mir auf Bett sinken und ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust.

"Ach ja, wegen morgen musst du dir keine Gedanken mehr machen. Carlisle hat sich darum gekümmert.", sagte er und klang dabei als würde er ein Lachen unterdrücken.

Ich richtete mich etwas auf und sah ihn stutzig an.

Doch er grinste nur, deshalb ließ ich es auf sich beruhen und bettete meinen Kopf erneut auf seiner starken Brust.

Hallo Leute. Hat es euch gefallen?

Bitte reviewt!


	17. Chapter 17

Bellas Sicht:

Der nächste Morgen kam meiner Meinung nach viel zu schnell. Die halbe Nacht hatte ich nur mit Edward gekuschelt und dementsprechend unausgeschlafen war ich heute. Doch es führte kein Weg daran vorbei aufzustehen und in die Schule zu gehen. Auch wenn ich das wünschte. Aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Angeblich hatte sich Carlisle darum gekümmert, dass es heute besser sein würde und obwohl ich davon nicht wirklich überzeugt war, versuchte ich optimistisch zu sein. Außerdem hatte ich Edward und solange das so war konnte ich Alles ertragen.

Nachdem ich erstmal ausgiebig gefrühstückt hatte, gingen Edward, Alice und ich zum Auto und fuhren-oder besser gesagt rasten-zur Schule.

Edward öffnete meine Autotür und nahm sofort meine Hand, wobei er mir lächelnd in die Augen sah.

Wie gestern begannen alle Schüler zu tuscheln, als sie uns sahen. Doch ich machte mir Nichts daraus. Zumindest versuchte ich das. Edward ließ seinen Daumen beruhigend über meinen Handrücken kreisen und flüsterte:"Ich bin da."

Ich lächelte ihn zärtlich an und meinte in der gleichen Lautstärke:"Es ist schon in Ordnung. Das ist eine gute Übung für später, wenn ich eine von euch bin."

Doch Edwards Gesichtausdruck verdüsterte sich und er blieb aprubt stehen. Es blickte mir tief in die Augen, als er sagte:"Nichts was dir wehtut, ist auch nur annähernd etwas Gutes."

Dann zog er mich fest in seine Arme und gab mir einen sanften Kuss.

Es war mir egal, dass Alle uns anstarrten, als wir das taten. Ich erwiderte bereitwillig den Kuss.

Doch schließlich löste er sich-sehr zu meinem Leidwesen-von mir und wisperte:"Wir sollten in den Unterricht."

Verantwortungsbewusst wie immer.

Aber das war einer der Gründe, warum ich ihn so sehr liebte.

Händchenhaltend liefen wir zu Haus drei, worin Biologie stattfand.

Je näher wir kamen, dest nervöser wurde ich.

Würde Mr. Banner sich mir gegenüber genauso verhalten wie gestern?

Edward sah mich besorgt an, als er hörte, dass mein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.

Ich lächelte ihn beruhigend an, doch es schien ihn nicht zu überzeugen, da er meine Hand fester drückte. Das war ein Zeichen dafür, dass er hier war und ich keine Angst haben müsste, da er mich beschützte.

Mein Herzschlag verlangsamte sich etwas.

Wir betraten den Raum und liefen eilig zu unseren Plätzen, da der Unterricht gleich beginnen würde.

Einen kurzen Moment später betrat Mr. Banner auch schon das Zimmer. Als ich ihn sah, setzte mein Herz vor Angst kurz aus.

Edwards Kopf wandte sich reflexartig in meine Richtung und er nahm sofort wieder meine Hand.

"Vor mörderischen Vampiren hast du keine Angst. Aber von einem harmlosen Biologielehrer lässt du dich einschüchtern.", meinte er ungläubig. Er versuchte anscheinend wieder herauszufinden, wie ich dachte, doch wie immer schien er zu keinem Ergebnis zu kommen.

Liebevoll lächelte ich ihn an, was er nur allzu gern erwiderte.

"Glaub mir. Lehrer sind alles Andere als harmlos.", meinte ich dann.

Plötzlich hörte ich Schritte und erschrak, als ich sah, dass es Mr. Banner war, der auf uns zukam.

Was wollte er nur?

"Mrs. Cullen, ich wollte mich bei Ihnen für mein Verhalten am gestrigen Tag entschuldigen. Es war einfach unakzeptabel und wird nie wieder vorkommen.", meinte er.

Ich war sprachlos und das Einzige, wozu ich fähig war, war schwach zu nicken.

Er erwiderte das Nicken und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach vorne.

Überrascht blickte ich Edward an, der breit grinste.

Die Schüler begannen erneut zu tuscheln. Die Einen über Edward und mich und die Anderen über Mr. Banner, da sie sich fragten, was er von uns gewollt hatte.

"Ruhe bitte. Der Nächste, der redet, bekommt zwei Wochen nachsitzen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?", sagte unser Lehrer gereizt und wandte sich wieder der Tafel zu.

Tatsächlich verstummten alle Gespräche.

Die Stunde zog sich wie Kaugummi, aber dann hatte sie zum Glück doch ein Ende.

Auch die anderen Fächer waren recht ereignislos. Zu meiner großen Erleichterung benahmen sich die Lehrer mir gegenüber wieder höflich und manche entschuldigten sich wie auch Mr. Banner bei mir.

Es würde mich wirklich interessieren, wie Carlisle das geschafft hatte...

Edward und ich liefen schweigend zur Cafetaria und setzten uns zu Angela, Ben und Alice, die bereits etwas zu essen für uns geholt hatten.

Alice hüpfte aufgeregt auf ihrem Stuhl herum und grinste breit, als sie mich sah. Ich blickte sie ängstlich an, während ich mich setzte.

Doch zu meiner Überraschung sagte sie nichts.

Ich seufzte theatralisch auf.

"Was willst du, Alice?"

"Woher willst du wissen, dass ich etwas will?"; erwiderte sie breit grinsend.

Ich verdrehte die Augen.

"Ganz einfach. Weil du grundsätzlich, wenn du etwas möchtes, total hibbelig bist. Und das trifft im Moment eindeutig auf dein Verhalten zu."

Sie seufzte und meinte dann lächelnd:"Na gut. Du hast mich erwischt. Ich wollte dich um etwas bitten. Oder besser gesagt Angela und ich wollten dich um etwas bitten."

Ich sah sie an und wartete, doch sie fuhr nicht fort.

"Jetzt spuck's schon aus!", meinte ich schließlich ungeduldig.

Doch dieses Mal war es Angela, die antwortete.

"Dürfen wir bitte, bitte, bitte eine Verlobungsparty für dich ausrichten?", fragte sie flehend und es hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn sie angefangen hätte auf ihren Knien herumzurutschen.

"Aber ich bin doch schon verheiratet.", meinte ich erstaunt.

"Ja, schon. Aber ihr wollt nochmal heiraten und da haben wir uns gedacht, dass wir auch eine Verlobungsparty machen könnten. Schließlich gehört das auch dazu. Bitte, Bella.", meinte sie und sowohl Angela als auch Alice setzten einen solchen Hundeblick auf, dass ich ihnen nicht widersprechen konnte. Auch wenn ich von ihrer Idee nicht wirklich begeistert war. Ich war absolut kein Partymensch.

"Also gut, also gut. Aber nur, wenn Edward Nichts dagegen hat.", stimmte ich seufzend zu.

Die Beiden schauten Edward nun mit dem selben Dackelblick an wie zuvor bereits mich.

"Von mir aus.", meinte er.

Angela und Alice quietschten begeistert und umarmten uns stürmisch. Erneut war Edwards Gesichtsausdruck unbezahlbar, als sie das tat.

Schließlich mussten wir wieder zum Unterricht. Doch auch diese Stunden gingen recht schnell und friedlich vorbei.

Dennoch war ich maßlos erleichtert, als wir ins Auto stiegen und nach Hause fuhren.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.

Bitte reviewt!


	18. Chapter 18

Angela und Alice hatten die letzten drei Wochen damit verbracht meine Verlobungsparty zu planen. Und das obwohl die Abschlussprüfungen nächste Woche anstanden. Bei Alice war das allerdings nicht sonderlich schlimm. Schließlich hatte sie schon Jahrzehnte auf der High School verbracht. Angela war zum Glück schon immer ein kleines Genie gewesen. Sie konnte eigentlich Alles. Deswegen musste sie nur noch einmal den Stoff wiederholen, was für sie auch kein Problem war. Außerdem meinte sie, dass die Planung für sie das beste Mittel zur Erholung sei. Meine beiden besten Freundinnen waren mit vollster Begeisterung dabei eine rauschende Feier zu organisieren. Ich bekam von ihren Vorhaben recht wenig mit, da man mich im Gegensatz zu den Beiden nicht wirklich als Genie bezeichnen konnte. Ich war die meiste Zeit am Lernen. Doch zum Glück hatte ich in Edward einen wunderbaren Lehrer gefunden. Dank seiner Hilfe verstand ich den Stoff viel besser und schneller. Ich sah den Prüfungen optimistisch entgegen. Schließlich wäre das auch nicht meine letzte High School Zeit. Ich wollte gar nicht daran denken wie oft ich noch dorthin gehen musste. Die Ewigkeit war schließlich eine wirklich lange Zeit.

Alice und Angela hatten über die Hälfte der Schüler eingeladen. Charlie wollte natürlich auch kommen. Ich war unendlich froh darüber, dass er nicht mehr wütend auf uns war und ich mich nicht im Streit von ihm trennen musste.

Der Gedanke an den Abschied erfüllte mich mit Wehmut. Natürlich wollte ich meine Leben, oder besser gesagt meine Existenz, mit Edward und seiner Familie verbringen. Als eine von ihnen. Dennoch war der Gedanke meine Eltern und Freunde nie wieder zu sehen schmerzhaft.

Doch ich hatte natürlich keine andere Wahl. Mein Entschluss stand fest. Edward und ich wir gehörten zusammen. Ich brauchte ihn und, obwohl es mir schleierhaft war, er mich.

Es war nur noch eine Stunde bis zur Party. Und diese wurde natürlich von Alice und Angela vollends ausgenutzt, um mich zu Recht zu machen.

Widerwillig hatte ich mich von Alice in ihr Zimmer schleppen lassen. Angela war gerade dabei das passende Schminkzeug herauszusuchen, während ich gelangweilt auf einem Stuhl in der Mitte des gigantischen Raumes saß und über Gott und die Welt nachdachte. Alice war in ihrem riesigen Kleiderschrank verschwunden und suchte anscheinend fieberhaft mein Kleid, das sie dank ihrer Visionen schon vor Wochen gekauft hatte.

„Ich hab's.", zwitscherte sie vergnügt und kam mit einer weißen Kleiderhülle heraus. Ich blickte sie abwartend an, woraufhin sie seufzte, die Kleiderhülle aufzog und auf den Boden gleiten ließ.

Hervor kam ein wunderschönes Kleid, das aus zwei Lagen bestand. Die untere war in einem türkisblau gehalten, während die andere aus hellschwarzem Tüll bestand. Unter der Brust war der Tüll mit glitzernd schwarzen Blütenmustern bestickt. Das Kleid würde knapp meine Knie bedecken und der Tüll bildete zwei Träger.

Insgesamt fand ich es einfach wunderschön. Alice hatte haargenau meinen Geschmack getroffen.

Auf meinem Gesicht bildete sich ein glückliches Lächeln.

Fröhlich blickte ich Alice an, die mich abwartend anschaute. In ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich Unsicherheit.

„Es ist perfekt. Danke.", hauchte ich überwältigt, wobei ich aufstand und erst Alice und anschließend Angela um den Hals fiel. Die Beiden kicherten. Alice reichte mir das Kleid, woraufhin ich sofort in ihrem Bad verschwand, um mich umzuziehen.

Das Kleid passte zu meinem Glück und meiner Erleichterung wie angegossen.

Freudestrahlend kam ich heraus. Angela und Alice hatten glänzende Augen. „Du siehst wunderschön aus.", säuselte Alice schließlich, woraufhin Angela zustimmend nickte.

„So. Jetzt ist es Zeit fürs Makeup.", meinte Alice. Ich seufzte ergeben. Zu widersprechen hätte sowieso keinen Sinn gehabt.

Nach ungefähr einer Viertelstunde war ich zur Zufriedenheit meiner besten Freundinnen hergerichtet.

Meine Augen wurden von der schwarzen Wimperntusche und dem dünnen Kajalstrich betont. Auf meinen Lippen glitzerte hellrosanes Lipgloss, das sie voller wirken ließ. Meine Haare fielen in sanften Locken auf meine Schultern.

Selbst ich fand, dass ich wirklich gut aussah. So hatte ich wenigstens etwas stärker das Gefühl an Edwards Seite zu gehören.

Nun machten auch Angela und Alice sich fertig.

Alice trug ein kurzes, schwarzes Kleid, dessen Oberteil eine glänzende Korsage war, an der eine Schleife mit einer glitzernd silbernen Schnalle befestigt war. Der Rock hing in mehreren Lagen zipfelartig herunter. Der Schnitt betonte ihre elfenhafte Figur und das Schwarz ihre Blässe. Dazu trug sie High Heels in der selben Farbe.

Angela trug ein weißes, luftiges Neckholderkleid, das-zu meiner Überraschung- einen tiefen Ausschnitt hatte. Der Stoff umspielte gekonnt ihre Größe. Der Stoff unter der Brust und die Träger waren mit weißen Perlen und Glitzersteinen besetzt. Dazu trug sie ebenfalls weiße High Heels.

Selbst mir hatten sie blaue High Heels aufgezwungen. Doch diesmal beschwerte ich mich nicht. So hatte ich wenigstens einen Grund mich an Edward festzuklammern.

Die Beiden schminkten sich noch dezent. Dann zwitscherte Alice: „Es ist soweit."

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews.

Bitte reviewt!


	19. Chapter 19

Bellas Sicht:

Ich atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus, bevor ich mit Angela und Alice aus dem Zimmer trat.

Wir liefen zur Treppe, die uns direkt ins Geschehen bringen würde. Ich wollte gerade mit den Beiden hinuntergehen, als ich von Alice am Arm festgehalten wurde.

Ich drehte mich um und sah in ihr empört blickendes Gesicht.

Fragend sah ich sie an.

Was hatte ich denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?

Angela kicherte unterdrückt.

Hatte ich irgendetwas nicht mitbekommen?

"Bella.", flüsterte Alice entgeistert.,"Was tust du denn da? Du kannst doch nicht mit uns zusammen hinuntergehten."

Ich wusste absolut nicht worauf sie hinauswollte.

"Nicht?", fragte ich sie.

Alice schnaufte missbilligend.

"Natürlch nicht. Du bist die Hauptperson. Alle warten nur auf dich. Das bedeutet, dass wir vorgehen und du uns ein paar Minuten später folgen wirst. Du wirst die Treppe hinunterschreiten und alle werden von deiner Schönheit überwältigt sein.", meinte sie schwärmend.

Hatte sie wieder Kaffee getrunken?

Ich seufzte theatralisch.

"Alice, hast du schon jemals gesehen wie ich schreite? Nein. Und woran liegt das? Dass ich wenn ich auch nur versuchen würde zu schreiten, wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen aussehen würde. Sieh es endlich ein! Ich bin das geborene Trampeltier. Der einzige Grund, warum sie überwältigt sein werden, wird das Erstaunen sein, wie jemand so ungeschickt sein kann und die Treppe wie ein nasser Mehlsack herrunterrollt. Wahrscheinlich werde ich dann wegen Schwerstverletzungen im Krankenhaus liegen. Diese Party ist kein Fest, sondern ein Mordanschlag auf mich. Hast du schon mal genau die Schuhe angesehen, in die du mich gesteckt hast. Ich dachte du wärst meine Schweseter und dabei willst du mich umbringen.", sprudelte ich dann drauflos.

Angela konnte sich nach meiner Ansprache vor Lachen kaum noch halten, während Alice nur genervt die Augen verdrehte.

"Komm!", meinte sie zur immer noch lachenden Angela und zog sie die Treppe hinunter.

Super, jetzt wurde ich hier einfach stehen gelassen wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.

Ich tat es wie Alice gesagt hatte und wartete kurze Zeit.

Ich war so aufgeregt, dass ich anfing wie verrückt zu zittern.

Was wäre, wenn ich wirklich die Treppe hinunterstürzen würde?

Oder wie der letzte Idiot aussehen würde, während ich versuchte zu schreiten?

Dann würde Edward sich bestimmt zu Tode schämen und vor allen Leuten mit mir Schluss machen. Er hätte heute genug Auswahl, um sich eine Neue zu suchen. Und dann würde er sich ihretwegen von mir scheiden lassen.

Na toll, das hob meine Laune nicht wirklich.

Im Gegenteil.

Wenn man vor Aufregung sterben könnte, wäre ich jetzt auf alle Fälle tot und Edward könnte sich gleich eine neue Frau suchen.

Langsam wurde es Zeit für mich zu gehen.

Oder besser gesagt, mich meinem Untergang zu stellen.

Mit zitternden Beinen trat ich einige Schritte vorwärts und versuchte dabei möglichst elegant auszusehen.

Es war gar nicht so schwer wie ich gedacht hatte auf diesen Schuhen zu gehen.

Ich würde das hinbekommen.

Ganz bestimmt.

Ich setzte ein Lächeln auf und als mir bewusst wurde, dass Edward unten auf mich warten würde, wurde es noch viel breiter und strahlender.

Nur ein paar Schritte trennten mich von meinem wunderbaren Ehemann.

Ich seufzte noch einmal überglücklich, bevor ich begann die Treppe weiter hinunterzuschreiten.

Es dauerte nicht lange und ich konnte die ersten Gäste sehen, die sich allesamt zu mir gewandt hatten und mich mit Unglauben musterten.

Endlich konnte ich auch Edward erkennen, der mich mit glitzernden Augen und einem strahlenden Lächeln auf den Lippen anblickte.

Er kämpfte sich ohne jemanden zu berühren durch die Menge, um zum Treppenabsatzt zu gelangen, damit er mich in Empfang nehmen konnte.

Schneller als gedacht hatte ich den Fuß der Treppe erreicht.

Und das ohne auch nur einmal zu stolpern.

Ich war unglaublich stolz auf mich.

Unten angekommen wurde ich sofort von Edward in die Arme geschlossen.

"Du bist so wunderschön.", flüsterte er mir zärtlich ins Ohr, bevor er mir vor allen Leuten einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.

Von den Gästen war ein 'Oooh' zu hören. Nach dem Motto wie niedlich wir zusammen waren. Alle tuschelten wild durcheinander, während wir jeweils an den Lippen des Anderen hangen und nicht daran dachten uns voneinander zu lösen.

Schließlich schien es den Leuten zu langweilig zu werden uns zuzusehen, denn die Musik ertönte erneut und man hörte die Gäste Unterhaltungen führen und lachen.

Widerwillig musste ich mich dann doch von Edward lösen, da ich dringend Sauerstoff benötigte.

Lächelnd sahen wir uns an, als wir unsere Stirnen aneindander legten und nach Atem rangen.

Plötzlich hörte ich jemanden quietschen und wurde fest in die Arme geschlossen.

"Ich wusste, dass du es schaffen würdest.", drang Alice' aufgedrehte Stimme an mein Ohr.

Dann hörte ich ein Lachen, das Jasper gehörte.

"Schatz, jetzt lass die Beiden doch erstmal in Ruhe. Komm, lass und tanzen.", meinte er und Alice' ließ mich los, damit sie Jaspers Hand ergreifen konnte.

Edward umarmte mich erneut und schien nicht daran zu denken mich loszulassen. Doch das war mir nur Recht.

Nach ein paar Minuten, die wir damit verbrachten uns in den Armen zu halten und zu küssen, nahm Edward dann meine Hand und sagte:

"Komm mit! Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich."

Dann zog er mich mit sich, als er sich durch die tanzenden Leute schängelte und schien meine Proteste zu überhören.

"Aber Edward, du weißt doch ganz genau, dass ich Überraschungen nicht mag.", maulte ich.

"Ja, Liebste. Doch diese wirst du lieben.", meinte er nur.

Zweifelnd blickte ich ihn an, was er nur mit einem Lächeln quittierte.

Auf einmal hörte ich wieder ein aufgeregtes Quietschen, was dieses Mal aber nicht von Alice kam.

Dennoch war es mir so bekannt wie kein anderes.

Ungläubig ließ ich meinen Blick über die Leute streifen, bis ich schließlich das Gesicht sah, was ich suchte.

Diesmal war ich an der Reihe zu quietschen und vergaß sowohl meine hohen Schuhe, als auch meine Ungeschicklichkeit, als ich mich von Edwards Hand losmachte und die restlichen Meter, die mich von ihr trennten, rannte.

Im Hintergrund hörte ich Edwards melodisches Lachen, doch das war mir gleichgültig, als ich in ihre geöffneten Arme lief.

"Mom.", rief ich überglücklich, als ich mich wie wild an ihr festklammerte.

"Bella.", erwiderte sie genauso glücklich wie ich und als ich sie anblickte, sah ich die Freudentränen, die auch aus meinen Augen quollen.

"Hallo, Renee.", grüßte Edwards samtweiche Stimme sie und sie ließ von mir ab, um auch Edward zu umarmen.

Der Arme.

Langsam wich sein Bild als blutrünstiges Monster, was er von sich hatte.

Zögerlich erwiderte er ihre Umarmung.

Doch kurz darauf lösten sie sich wieder voneinander.

Meine Mutter blickte ihn ernst an und sagte drohend:"Wehe, du machst sie noch einmal so unglücklich."

"Niemals. Das wird nie wieder vorkommen."; sagte er auf eine Weise, die keinen Zweifel zuließ.

Zufrieden nickte sie und wir begannen uns zu unterhalten.

Phil wollt eigentlich auch kommen, konnte allerdings doch nicht, da er ein wichtiges Spiel hatte.

Kurze Zeit darauf kam dann auch mein Vater und umarmte Edward und mich.

Ja, langsam kamen meinem Ehemann wirklich die ersten Zweifel.

Wir sprachen lange mit Charlie und Renee.

"Lass uns tanzen!", meinte Edward dann schließlich, als Whitney Houstons 'I will always love you' erklang.

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten zog er mich auf die Tanzfläche.

Eng umschlungen tanzten wir und Edward gab mir einen zärtlichen Kuss, als der Refrain kam.

Mir wurde bewusst wie gut das Lied eigentlich zu uns passte.

Ich würde Edward für immer lieben.

Nie würde es einen Anderen für mich geben.

"Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte ich, als er sich von mir löste.

"Ich liebe dich auch.", meinte er und senkte seine Lippen erneut auf meine.

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen.

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews.

Bitte reviewt!


	20. Chapter 20

Jacobs Sicht:

O Bella!

Wieso hast du mir das angetan?

Was hatte ich dir getan?  
Ich war für dich da, als er es nicht war. Ich hatte dich wieder zusammengeflickt, als du innerlich zerbrochen warst. Warum fühltest du dann nicht das selbe wie ich?

Warum konnte ich nicht wenigstens dein Freund bleiben?

Ich wusste, dass ich dich verletzt habe und das werde ich mir auch neimals verzeihen. Aber konntest du mich denn nicht verstehen? Nicht ein winziges bisschen?

Du hast ihn mir vorgezogen, obwohl ich mich um dich gekümmert habe.

Und nicht nur das. Jetzt wolltest du mich auch noch für immer verlassen. Ein elender Blutsauger werden und damit mein Todfeind.

Und das nur seinetwegen.

Meinetwegen müsstest du nichts verändern. Du könntest ein Mensch bleiben und mit mir glücklich werden. Ich würde dich für immer lieben. Dich auf Händen tragen. Warum zählte das nicht für dich?

Warum wolltest du immer noch ihn?  
Warum wolltest du alles hinter dir lassen?

Deine Familie, deine Freunde, alles.

Doch ich konnte und würde das nicht zulassen. Du wirst kein lebender Stein werden. Nein.

Das würde ich zu verhindern wissen.

Bellas Sicht:

"Wach auf, Liebste. Es wird Zeit.", weckte mich die Stimme Edwards.

Ich seufzte und drehte mich auf die andere Seite, wobei ich murmelte:"Nur noch fünf Minuten."

Ich hörte sein bezauberndes Kichern unnd seufzte zufrieden, wobei ich mich tiefer in die Decke kuschelte.

Plötzlich spürte ich Edwards Lippen direkt unter meinem Ohr, wo sie sanfte Küsse verteilen.

Erneut seufzte ich glücklich und wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war beschleunigte sich mein Herzschlag.

Ich konnte fühlen, wie Edwards Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln formten.

Er liebte es, wenn ich körperlich auf ihn reagierte.

Er umarmte mich von hinten und ich kuschelte mich zufriden mit meinem Rücken gegen seine Brust.

Ich wollte, dass unsere Liebe niemals schwächer wurde. Und zugleich wusste ich auch, dass das niemals geschehen würde. Sie würde und könnte nur noch stärker werden.

Wenn ich daran dachte, was wir alles tun könnten, sobald wir einander ebenbürtig waren...

Ich spürte wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss.

Ich konnte Edwards fragenden Blick fühlen, doch ich ging nicht darauf ein.

Nach kurzer Zeit ließ er es auf sich beruhen und wandte sich meinem Hals zu.

Warum beschehrten mir sogar solche Berührungen böse Gedanken?

Gedanken, die von Edward handelten und von mir natürlich.

Warum wurde mir immer wenn er mich anfasste so warm?

War es weil wir bald verheiratet sein würden?

Doch ich wusste, dass es erst soweit sein würde, wenn ich ein Vampir war.

Natürlich wünschte ich es mir bereits die gesamte Zeit. Jeden einzelnen Tag. Aber ich hatte die Tatsach akzeptiert, das es nicht ging. Außerdem wollte ich, dass es für Edward schön wäre. Dass er sich nicht die gesamte Zeit konzentrieren und beherrschen müsste.

Also hieß es warten.

Es war ja gar nicht mehr so lange.

"Nur noch ein Tag.", flüsterte Edward plötzlich.

Hatte er etwa meine Gedanken gelesen?

Doch selbst wenn, würde die Verwandlung doch schon allein drei Tage dauern.

Das konnte er folglich nicht meinen.

"Hm?", fragte ich.

Er lachte leise.

"Oh Bella. Du hast doch nicht etwa deinen eigenen Hochzeitstag vergessen.",neckte er mich.

Ich fuhr auf.

"Nur noch ein Tag.", rief ich entsetzt.

Doch schon im nächsten Moment bereute ich das, denn Edwards Gesicht sah unglaublich traurig aus.

Wie konnte ich nur so taktlos sein?

Sanft legte ich meine Hand an Edwards Wange und flüsterte:"Edward, so war das nicht gemeint. Du weißt doch wie sehr ich mich darauf freue. Ich war nur überrascht."

Er lächelte halbherzig, schien aber nicht recht überzeugt.

"Edward, du weißt doch wie sehr ich dich liebe.", beteuerte ich.

"Ich liebe dich auch.", erwiderte er, klang dabei allerdings noch immer todunglücklich.

Niedergeschlagen blickte er nach unten. Es brach mir das Herz ihn so zu sehen.

"Schatz?", flüsterte ich.

Sofort fuhr sein Kopf nach oben und er sah mich überrascht an.

Schließlich hatte ich ihn noch nie so genannt.

Doch als ich sah, wie sich ein breites Lächeln auf auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, wusste ich, dass ich das ab jetzt noch öfters tun würde.

Es war veriwrrend wie sich seine Stimmung von zu Tode betrübt zu himmelhochjauchzensd wechselte.

Doch diese Undurchschaubarkeit war eines der Dinge, die ich so sehr an ihm liebte.

Zärtlich küsste er mich, wobei seine Hände an meinen Seiten entlang fuhren und mir eine Gänsehaut beschehrten.

Nur noch kurze Zeit und ich würde so sein wie er. Doch bevor wir uns endlich näher kommen könnten würde es Jahre dauern.

Jahre, da ich mich als Neugeborene erst noch lernen musste mich zu kontrollieren.

Das hatte mir Edward erst vorgestern erzählt. Es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, da ich dachte, dass wir wenn ich endlich ein Vampir wäre, wir unsere körperliche Beziehung vertiefen könnten. Doch das war ein Trugschluss gewesen. Er könnte sich dann zwar kontrollieren, doch ich nicht. Ich würde vielleicht nicht mal mehr wissen, dass ich ihn liebte. Ich würde ein beherrschungsloses Monster sein.

Als hätte Edward meine Gedanken gehört, versicherte er mir:"Bella, du weißt ich werde bei dir bleiben Ganz gleich, was geschieht. Ich werde auf dich warten."

Das hatte er mir vor zwei Tagen auch schon gesagt, doch selbst mit diesen wundervollen Worten konnte er mir meine Ängste nicht nehmen.

Ich spürte, wie Edward meine Augenpartie küsste und erst da wurde mir klar, dass ich erneut weinte.

Wie vorgestern auch schon.

Liebevoll und besorgt blickte er mir tief in die Augen.

"Bella.", murmelte er, bevor er seine Lippen auf meine legte.

Ich erwiderte seinen Kuss mit all der Leidenschaft, die ich aufbringen konnte. Wer weiß wielange es genau dauern würde, bis wir uns erneut nah sein konnten.

Er löste sich diesmal nicht von mir. Im Gegenteil. Er zog mich noch enger an sich und vertiefte den Kuss noch mehr. Anscheinend sah er es genauso wie ich.

Wir mussten die Zeit nutzen und ich war mehr als froh darüber, dass Alice uns nicht noch eine Party zum Junggesellinnen und Junggesellenabschied aufgedrängt hatte.

Wir hatten heute also noch mal einen ganzen Tag für uns, während unsere Familie sich um alles kümmerte, was noch für die Hochzeit morgen benötigt wurde.

Als wolle Edward erneut meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit erlangen, tat er etwas, was er noch nie getan und ich niemals erwartet hätte.

Er stupste mit seiner Zunge an meine Lippen, um Einlass zu fordern. Natürlich gewährte ich ihm diesen. Als seine Zunge meinen Mund erforschte, dachte ich, ich würde jeden Moment explodieren. Ich hatte noch nie soetwas gefühlt. Schließlich verwickelte er mich in ein leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel, wobei mein Herz drohte aus meiner Brust zu springen und ich zu ersticken.

Er schien meinen Sauerstoffmangel zu bemerken und löste sich von mir, woraufhin ich sofort nach Luft schnappte. Doch auch ihn hatte das alles nicht kalt gelassen. Ich hörte sein Keuchen und sofort tauchten diese bösen Gedanken wieder auf.

Plötzlich spürte ich, wie Edwards Hände unter mein Oberteil wanderten. Erneut schnappte ich nach Luft. Zum Einen wegen der Überraschung und zum Anderen aufgrund des Gefühls, was mich durchströmte. Seine Hände wanderten immer weiter nach oben und unglaublicherweise beschleunigte sich mein Atem noch mehr.  
Das Gefühl seiner Haut auf meiner war einfach unbeschreiblich. Ich konnte nicht genug davon bekommen. Ich wollte immer mehr.

Tausende Schmetterlinge flogen in meinem Buch umher, als er seine Lippen wieder auf meine legte und seine Zunge wieder mit meiner spielte.

Ich wusste, dass wir nicht viel weiter gehen konnten und dennoch war es so ein wunderschöner Augenblick.

Plötzlich wusste ich, was ich heute tun wollte...

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews.

Bitte reviewt!


	21. Chapter 21

Bellas Sicht:

"Mann, Bella. Jetzt steh endlich auf!", wurde ich von einer hohen Sopranstimme aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

Das war garantiert nicht Edward!

"Lass mich schlafen.", murmelte ich und kuschelte mich in die Kissen.

"Bella, jetzt wach endlich auf. Heute ist deine Hochzeit!"

Hochzeit!

Sofort saß ich senkrecht im Bett und sah direkt in das Gesicht von Alice.

"Na geht doch.", murmelte diese, während ich nur gähnte.

"Ich bin so müde.", sagte ich leise, woraufhin Alice nur schnaubte.

"Welch ein Wunder, wenn man bedenkt, dass du den gesamten Tag und die halbe Nacht mit Edward rumgeknutscht hast. Ich musste euch zwingen endlich damit aufzuhören. Gewaltsam auseinander reißen!"

"Ja, und dann hast du Edward rausgeworfen.", warf ich ihr beleidigt vor, woraufhin sie lediglich die Augen verdrehte.

"Es ist nunmal Tradition, dass das Brautpaar die Nacht vor der Hochzeit nicht zusammen verbringen darf."

"Jaja.", meinte ich nur und erhob mich langsam.

Ich vermisste Edward jetzt schon und es waren immerhin noch mehrere Stunden, bis ich ihn endlich wiedersehen würde. Einne Welle des Glücks durchflutete mich, als ich daran dachte, dass ich ihn heute heiraten würde. Zum zweiten Mal. Doch das erste Mal war damit nicht zu vergleichen. Es waren nur wenige Minuten gewesen und nicht wirklich besonders. Aber heute würde das anders sein. Unsere Familien waren dabei, unsere Freunde und Bekannte. Erst würden wir feiern, dann würden Edward und ich uns zurückziehen und den nächsten Tag würden wir in die Flitterwochen fahren. Naja, eigentlich konnte man es absolut nicht Flitterwochen nennen, denn wir würden nicht wirklich etwas davon haben. Meine Verwandlung würde nämlich gleich dort stattfinden. Wir würden unsere Flitterwochen irgendwann nachholen. Irgendwann. In ein paar Jahren.

Ich seufzte niedergeschlagen bei dem Gedanken.

Doch im Endeffekt war daran nunmal nichts zu ändern.

"Bella. Huhu! Jemand zu Hause?", zwitscherte Alice und wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum.

Erstaunt blickte ich sie an, woraufhin sie anfing mich auszulachen.

"Komm, wir machen dich jetzt fertig.", meinte sie fröhlich.

Nachdem ich erst einmal geduscht hatte, wurde ich sofort von Alice in die Mangel genommen, die begann meine Haare leicht anzuföhnen, damit ich mein Kleid nicht nass machte. Dann half sie mir in mein wunderschönes Hochzeitskleid, das Alice zum Glück wirklich ergattern gekonnt hatte. Dann musste ich mich auf einen Stuhl setzten und stillhalten, da Alice begann mir die Haare hochzustecken. Es war mir schon immer ein Rätsel gewesen, woher sie das Alles konnte. Sie zwirbelte und flocht was das Zeug hielt und es schien sie keinerlei Mühe zu kosten. Fröhlich pfiff sie und in ihren Augen konnte ich sehen, wie viel Spaß es ihr machte und wie viel es ihr bedeutete, dass sie das für mich tun dürfte.

Als sie nach kurzer Zeit fertig war, erkannte ich meine sonst so langweiligen, herunterhängenden, dunkelbraunen Haare kaum wieder. Sie glänzten und waren kunstvoll aufgesteckt. Zur Krönung hatte sie mir noch ein Strassdiadem aufgesetzt, das mit Perlen besetzt war. Es sah einfach wunderschön aus. Das erste Mal in meinem Leben fühlte ich mich wie eine Prinzessin und das war wundervoll.

"Danke, Alice.", sagte ich zu ihr und bemerkte wie mir eine Freudenträne die Wange hinunterlief.

Sie lachte glockenhell, während sie sie mir wegwischte und meinte:"Kein Problem, Bella. Du weißt doch, wie gern ich das tue."

Natürlich wusste ich das und zum ersten Mal genoss ich ihr Hobby.

Dann begann sie mich zu schminken. Allerdings nur sehr leicht und natürlich. Wie ein proffessionelles Brautmakeup. Ich glaubte, kein Stylist der Welt hätte das Alles so gut hinbekommen wie Alice.

Dann gab sie mir zum Abschluss noch Ohrstecker, die aus den selben Perlen wie die des Diadems bestanden.

"So. Fertig.", meinte sie zum Abschluss und rieb sich die Hände.

Ich war überwältigt, wie hübsch ich heute aussah. Natürlich konnte ich keinem Vampir der Welt damit Konkurrenz machen, aber dennoch war ich für meine Verhältnisse wunderschön.

Zu meiner großen Verwunderung freute ich mich plötzlich vor all den Leuten zu stehen.

Vielleicht hatte Alice mich einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen.

Aber ich hatte jetzt keine Zeit mich mit solchen Fragen auseinander zu setzten, da wir jetzt los ussten. Ich konnte schon die vielen Gäste hören, die mittlerweile angekommen waren. Sowohl die Trauung, als auch die Feier fand im Garten der Cullens statt. Sie hatten ihn extra geschmückt und Tische und Stühle dort hingestellt. Außerdem hatten sie ein sehr großes Buffett bestellt.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken.

"Herein.", meinte ich überrascht.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und mein Vater kam aufgelöst hinein.

"Bells, wir sollten langsam los. Es ist-", begann er, stoppte aber, als er mich genauer betrachtete.

Mit großen Augen sah er mich an und hauchte:"Du siehst wunderschön aus, Kleines."

Ich war sehr gerührt, da er normalerweise so gut wie nie Gefühle zeigte. Geschweige denn mir Komplimente machte.

"Danke Dad.", erwiderte ich glücklich und lief zu ihm.

Alice hatte für heute zum Glück keine High Heels ausgesucht, sondern lediglich weiße Pumps, die keinen allzu hohen Absatz hatten.

Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor ich mich bei meinem Dad unterhakte und die Treppen hinunterschritt.

Nun standen wir vor der Tür, die in den Garten führte und plötzlich stürzte eine gigantische Welle der Aufgeregtheit über mir ein.

Meine Atmung beschleunigte sich und mein Herz drohte aus meiner Brust zu springen.

"Keine Angst, Bella.", flüsterte Alice noch, bevor sie hinauseilte.

Doch auch das half nicht wirklich.

Prompt wurde ich von dem Klang des traditionellen Hochzeitsmarschs aus meiner Starre gerissen.

Mein Dad begann zu laufen und wie in Trance folgte ich seinem Beispiel. Ein leichtes, sanftes Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen, als ich hinausschritt und die verzückten Gesichter der Gäste sah.

Und dann erblickte ich schließlich ihn.

Meinen Edward.

Er sah umwerfend aus in seinem schwarzen Smoking, in dessen einer Knopf eine Rose gesteckt war.

Er lächelte strahlend, als er mich sah und seine Augen leuchteten so sehr vor Glück, dass ich es selbst auf diese Distanz hin sehen konnte.

Bei seinem Anblick durchströmte mich ebenfalls das Glück und mein Lächeln wurde um ein vielfaches breiter.

Dann nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit war ich enlich bei ihm angekommen. Ich gab meinem Dad, der etwas niedergeschlagen aussah, einen Kuss auf die Wange und lächelte ihn strahlend an.

Dann nahm ich Edwards Hand und hatte einzig und allein nur noch Augen für ihn.

Wie konnte man nur so umwerfend aussehen?

Als der Priester dann die Trauung begann, wandte ich mich ihm zu. Auch wenn mir das sehr schwer fiel.

Alles ging unglaublich schnell. Es kam mir vor, als wären es nur fünf Minuten gewesen, als der Priester dann fragte:"Wollen Sie, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, die hier angetraute Isabella Marie Swan zu ihrer Frau nehmen? Sie lieben und ehren bis in alle Ewigkeit?"

Obwohl ich die Antwort eigentlich hätte kennen müssen, hatte ich dennoch ein wenig Angst, dass er es sich anders überlegt hatte.

Mir fiel ein großer Stein vom Herzen, als er antwortete:"Ja, ich will."

Dann wandte er sich an mich und es kam mir so vor, als hätte ich auch Edwards Anspannung fühlen können:"Und wollen Sie, Isabella Marie Swan, den hier angetrauten Edward Anthony Mason Cullen zu ihrem Mann nehmen? Ihn lieben und ehren, bis in alle Ewigkeit?"

"Ja, ich will.", antwortete ich mit zu meiner Überraschung fester Stimme.

Dann steckte Edward mir meinen Ehering an den Finger und obwohl ich in schon längere Zeit trug, bewunderte ich ihn aus Neue.

Anschließend steckte ich ihm auch seinen Ring an und Edward schenkte mir ein strahlendes Lächeln. Tausende von Schmetterlingen flogen in meinem Magen umher und meine Knie wurden weich vor Glück.

Wie jeden Tag fragte ich mich, womit ich so einen wundervollen Ehemann nur verdient hatte.

"Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen.", hörte ich noch im Hintergrund, bevor Edwards Lippen sanft auf meine trafen. Am liebsten hätte der Kuss niemals aufhören sollen, doch nach kurzer Zeit löste er sich dann doch von mir. Anscheinend war das auch Edward zuwider, denn er lächelte mich bedauernd an. Doch später hatten wir zum Glück genug Zeit für uns. Da konnten wir das Alles nachholen.

Wir drehten uns zu unseren Gästen um und ich sah, dass meine Mutter vor Freude weinte. Auch Esme sah man an, dass sie leicht schluchzte, nur das aus ihren Augen keine Tränen flossen.

Jetzt würden wir feiern.

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Vielen Dank für eure Reviews.

Bitte reviewt!


	22. Chapter 22

Bellas Sicht:

Glücklich kuschelte ich mich an Edward. Nachdem wir erstmal alle Glückwünsche angenommen hatten, waren wir jetzt auf der Tanzfläche.

Normalerweise hatte ich Angst, wenn es ums Tanzen ging, was bei meinem Geschick nur verständlich war, doch bei Edward wusste ich, dass ich mir keinerlei Sorgen machen musste.

Gerade lief ein sehr langsames Lied, ich hatte meine Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und mein Gesicht an seiner Brust vergraben. Jedes Mal benebelte mich sein wundervoller, unbeschreiblicher Duft und ließ meine Knie weich werden. Überglücklich seufzte ich. Womit hatte ich einen so wunderbaren Ehemann nur verdient?

"Zu sagen, dass du heute wunderschön aussiehst, käme einer Beleidigung gleich.", flüsterte er mir in mein Ohr, was mir eine Gänsehaut beschehrte.

Lächelnd blicke ich zu ihm auf und sah in seine Augen, die voller Liebe waren. Einer Liebe, die einzig und allein mir galt.

Langsam beugte er sich zu mir herunter und gab mir einen sanften Kuss. Obwohl er ganz zart war, wurde mir schwindlig davon und ich ließ mich kraftlos in seinen Armen hängen.

Viel zu früh löste er sich von mir und mir kam die Erinnerung an den ersten Morgen, den wir miteinander verbracht hatten. Damals war ich wegen einem seiner Küsse in Ohnmacht gefallen. Man sollte meinen, dass sich seine Wirkung auf mich, in der ganzen Zeit, die wir schon zusammen waren verändert hatte, doch das war absolut nicht der Fall. Jeder Kuss beschehrte mir Herzklopfen, ließ meine Knie weich werden und raubte mir den Atem.

"Du bist umwerfend.", flüsterte er liebevoll, wobei er mir tief in die Augen sah. Als er hörte, wie mein Herz kurzzeitig aussetzte, stahl sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

Er mochte es, wie ich auf ihn reagierte. Obwohl mochte untertrieben war. Er liebte es. Und deswegen war es nicht sonderlich schlimm für mich, wenn wieder meine menschlichen, teilweise peinlichen, Reaktionen durchkamen. Denn das Wichtigste für mich war Edwards Glück.

"Ich habe übrigens eine Überraschung für dich.", flüsterte er schließlich, doch er klang dabei unsicher, fast schon ängstlich.

Eine Überraschung? Er wusste doch, dass ich soetwas nicht mochte.

Als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen fuhr er fort:"Ich weiß, dass du Überraschungen eientlich nicht magst, doch ich bin mir fast sicher, dass du diese sehr mögen wirst."

Das hatte er beim Besuch meiner Mom damals auch gesagt.

Warum hatte er damit fast immer Recht?

Ergiebig seufzte ich und meinte:"Nagut."

Er lächelte mich strahlend an und gab mir einen zärtlichen Kuss.

"Und wann bekomme ich sie?", fragte ich auf einmal aufgeregt wie en kleines Kind am Weihnachtsabend.

"Heute Abend. Wenn wir allein sind.", kicherte er vergeblich darum bemüht bei meinem Verhalten ernst zu bleiben.  
Heute Abend?

Wenn wir allein waren?

Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Warum musste Edward immer so kompliziert sein?

So liebevoll kompliziert?

Vorwurfsvoll sah ich ihn an, woraufhin er diesmal laut loslachte. Beleidigt drehte ich meinen Kopf weg.

"Bella? Sei bitte nicht wütend auf mich! Es tut mir Leid. Nur dein Blick-", begann er, musste sich aber unterbrechen, weil er erneut einen Lachanfall bekam.

Ich ließ mein Gesicht von ihm weggedreht, auch noch als er sich beruhigt hatte.

"Bella.", meinte er und drehte mein Gesicht zu ihm, als ich noch immer nicht antwortete.

Diesmal war ich diejenige, die kichern musste. Was daran lag, dass Edward einen Schmollmund gezogen hatte und mich mit einem Hundeblick ansah.

Ich gab nach und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.

Anschließend kuschelte ich mich wieder an seine Brust und er strich mir sanft übers Haar.

Ein Räuspern ließ mich aufschrecken. Vor mir stand mein Vater, der entschuldigend lächelte.

Eine Welle des Wehmuts durchfuhr mich, als ich daran dachte, dass ich ihn bald wahrscheinlich nie mehr sehen würde.

Leise seufzte ich. Mein Vater konnte es zwar nicht hören, Edward allerdings schon. Besorgt sah er mich an, doch ich schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.

"Darf ich?", fragte mein Vater, woraufhin ich nickte und Edward mich losließ.

Dann tanzte ich mit meinem Vater und wurde immer trauriger, da die Zeit, die wir noch zusammen hatten, immer kürzer wurde.

"Bella? Woran liegt es, dass ich da Gefühl habe, dass ich dich verlieren werde? Dass du weggehst?", fragte er mit zittriger und niedergeschlagener Stimme.

Augenblicklich erstarrte ich.

Woher wusste er es?

Wie konnte er es ahnen?

Traurig sah er mich an und meinte:"Dann ist es also wahr?"

Ich konnte nur schwach nicken und uns Beiden stiegen gleichzeitig Tränen in die Augen. Es überraschte mich, denn normalerweise zeigte mein Vater so gut wie nie Gefühle.

"Warum? Gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit?", fragte mein Vater und ich hörte, wie er krampfhaft versuchte ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

"Ich fürchte nein, Dad. ich werde mich verändern. Sehr stark verändern.", erwiderte ich mit erstickter Stimme.

"Aber ich verstehe nicht. Wieso kannst du mich nicht besuchen?"

Wie viel konnte ich ihm sagen ohne ihn in Gefahr zu bringen?

"Dad, es ist so, dass das gefährlich wäre. Die ersten Jahre zumindest.", versuchte ich zu erklären.

"Du kannst mir die ganze Wahrheit nicht erzählen, oder?", fragte er, woraufhin ich nur den Kopf schüttelte.

Er seufzte und meinte dann:"Und was ist danach? Nach diesen ersten Jahren?"

Ich schwieg.

Ja, was war danach?

"Bells, warum kannst du mich dann nicht besuchen?", hakte er nach.

Ich schaute ihn fest an und antwortete:"Weil du Angst vor mir haben würdest. Außerdem würdest du Fragen stellen."

Ich spürte, wie er erstarrte, aber dann meinte er fest entschossen:"Nein, Bells. Egal was mit dir passiert, du bist meine Tochter und ich liebe dich. Ich werde keine Angst vor dir haben. Und auch keine Fragen stellen, wenn das nötig ist. Nur versprich mir, dass du mich besuchen kommst."

Ich zögerte.

Bestand diese Möglichkeit wirklich?

"Versprich es mir.", wiederholte mein Dad.

Wieso sollte es das nicht sein.

Ich nickte, woraufhin er mich glücklich anstrahlte. Ich erwiderte sein Lächeln. Also würde ich meinen Dad doch nicht für immer verlieren.

Aber erneut durchfuhr mich die Traurigkeit, denn ich wusste, dass bei meiner Mom eine solche Lösung nicht möglich war.

Fragend sah er mich an und ich seufzte:"Mom. Ihr kann ich soetwas nicht versprechen. Du weißt genau wie ich, dass das bei ihr nicht möglich wäre."

Er nickte diesmal zögerlich:"Da hast du Recht."

Erneut seufzte ich.

Wieso musste das Alles so schwer sein?

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich jetzt schon mit Charlie getanzt hatte, doch ich merkte, dass es schon dunkel geworden war.

"Es wird Zeit. Ich muss dich jetzt deinem Bräutigam zurückgeben.", meinte dieser dann.

Natürlich hatte Edward es gehört und schon stand er neben uns.

"Du passt gut auf meine Kleine auf, ja? Ich will euch Beide schließlich wohlbehalten wiedersehen. Naja, in ein paar Jahren dann.", sagte er an ihn gewandt.

"Natürlich werde ich das. Und wir werden dich besuchen, sobald sie soweit ist. Doch du musst dich an die Bedingungen halten, Charlie.", erwiderte Edward.

"Woher- Achja, ich vergaß. Keine Fragen.", meinte Charlie und wir alle Drei mussten lachen.

"Es wird Zeit, dass du den Brautstrauß wirfst.", meinte Edward und zog mich mit sich.

Die Glückliche, die ihn fing, war keine Andere als Angela, die von Ben zugezwinkert bekam, als er es bemerkte. Da hatten wir wohl schon das nächste Brautpaar.

Stürmisch wurde ich von meiner Mom umarmt.  
"Oh Bella! Du bist so wunder, wunderschön. Ich freu mich ja so für euch!", rief sie.

Mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Wie sehr ich meine verrückte, liebevolle Mom doch vermissen würde!

"Bella, was hast du denn?", fragte sie erschrocken.

"Nichts, Mom. Ich werde dich so sehr vermissen.", schluchzte ich.

"Ach Bella. Dein Dad hat es mir erzählt.", meinte sie und umarmte mich erneut.

"Er hat was?", fragte ich erschrocken.

Ich dachte wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt ihr nichts zu sagen?

"Sei nicht böse auf ihn! Du kennst mich doch! Ich bekomme Alles raus."

Ich kicherte. Wo sie Recht hatte, hatte sie Recht!

"Bella, hast du wirklich gedacht, ich würde anders reagieren als dein Vater?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll, doch ich fand keine passende Antwort darauf.

"Das heißt, dass ich dich auch besuchen darf?", fragte ich zaghaft, doch sie lachte nur.

"Natürlich Bella. Du musst sogar! Wenn nicht, bin ich nämlich stinksauer."

Auch ich lachte überglücklich.

Ich hatte so viel Glück, dass meine Eltern es akzeptierten.

Konnte es noch besser werden?

"Ich glaube ihr solltet jetzt gehen. Ihr habt heute noch viel vor.", meinte sie frech und zwinkerte uns zu.

Ich lief natürlich rot an wie eine Tomate und meinte fassungslos:"Mom."

Das brachte sie allerdings nur noch mehr zum Lachen.

"Sie hat Recht.", meinte Edward nur und ich starrte ihn an.

Was meinte er damit?

Noch einmal drückte ich meine Eltern und ließ mich dann von Edward ins Haus führen.

Natürlich wusste ich, dass das Alles nur Schein war.

Er hatte oft genug gesagt, dass es nicht ginge, solange ich noch ein Mensch war.

Doch die Leute hätten sonst das Reden angefangen und das ging nicht. Deswegen würden die Cullens heute auch nicht Zuhause sein. Alles um den Schein zu wahren.

Plötzlich erinnerte ich mich wieder daran, dass Edward mir eine Überraschung versprochen hatte.

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, sah ich ihn erwartungsvoll an. Doch er blickte nur irritiert zurück.

"Bella?", fragte er.

Plötzlich war ich noch überdrehter als Alice.

"Was ist meine Überraschung?", meinte ich erwartungsvoll und es wunderte mich, dass ich nicht noch herumhüpfte.

Wer hatte mir etwas ins Getränk gemischt?

Edward schien das ähnlich zu sehen, denn er lachte:"Wer bist du und was has du mit meiner Bella gemacht?"

Doch dann wurde er schlagartig wieder ernst. Sanft zog er mich afs Bett und legte die Arme um mich.

Er schien mit sich zu ringen und nach Worten zu suchen, doch das Einzige, was herauskam war: "Bella."

Wieso war er so aufgeregt?

Dann spürte ich seine Lippen auf meinen und er drückte mich aufs Bett.

Was hatte er vor?

Dann löste er sich von mir und sah mich erwartungsvoll an, während er mit seinem Finger Muster auf meine Haut malte.

Was-?

Doch dann verstand ich und erstarrte, während mir die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.

Wie konnte ich nicht darauf kommen?

Es war doch so offensichtlich.

Plötzlich verstand ich auch, warum Alice mich in dunkelblaue Reizwäsche gesteckt hatte und war ihr dafür überaus dankbar.

"Bella?", fragte er besorgt, doch ich zog ihn nur überglücklich zu mir herunter und legte meine Lippen auf seine.

Erleichtert erwiderte er meinen Kuss und seine Hände fuhren meine Seiten entlang. Schon jetzt bekam ich eine Gänsehaut.

Es gab eine Sache, deren ich mir absolut sicher war. Heute würden wir einander näher sein als jemals zuvor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews.

Bitte reviewt!


	23. Chapter 23

Bellas Sicht:

Verschlafen blinzelte ich und musste mich erstmal orientieren. Müde sah ich nach oben und sah das Gesicht meines wunderbaren Ehemanns, das von einem sanften Lächeln geziert wurde.

"Guten Morgen.", flüsterte er und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Morgen.", gähnte ich und kuschelte mich an seine, wie mir jetzt erst auffiel, nackte Brust.

Moment mal! Nackt?

Mit einem Schlag kehrten die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht zurück und ich lief, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, rot an.

Edward kicherte leise. Er fand es immer herzallerliebst wenn ich rot anlief.

Möglichst unauffällig sah ich an mir herab und bemerkte, dass ich ebenfalls nichts anhatte. Sofort wurde das rot noch dunkler, was Edward zum Lachen brachte.

Es war wohl doch nicht so unauffällig gewesen wie ich gedacht hatte.

"Das ist nicht witzig.", murmelte ich.

"Du hast Recht. Es ist wunderschön.", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und erneut lief ich an wie eine Tomate.

Anscheinend machte es ihm Spaß mich verlegen zu machen.

Sanft fuhr er mit seiner Hand meinen Rücken entlang, wovon ich eine Gänsehaut bekam. Genießerisch schloss ich die Augen malte mit meiner Hand Kreise auf seine Brust.

Mit einiger Verspätung sickerte etwas in mein Hirn ein.

"Sind die Anderen schon zurück?", fragte ich beinah schon ängstlich. Ich wollte mir Emmetts Sprücher gar nicht erst ausmalen.

"Nein, sie dachten, dass wir ein wenig Zeit für uns möchten. Sie werden erst in ein paar Stunden da sein.", erwiderte er und gab mir erneut einen Kuss aufs Haar.

Dann seufzte er. Als ich ihn fragend ansah meinte er lediglich:"Wir müssen noch packen."

Mein Magen zog sich zusammen. Heute würden wir abreisen und morgen sollte es dann soweit sein. Das Ende meines alten und der Anfang meines neuen Lebens. Obwohl ich es unbedingt wollte, hatte ich Angst.

"Bella.", murmelte Edward., "Du weißt, dass ich dich zu nichts dränge. Du musst nicht. Du kannst dir noch mehr Zeit lassen. Alles, was du willst."

Ich lächelte ihn an.

"Meine Entscheidung steht fest. Schon lange und es wird niemals eine andere geben.", sagte ich.

Er lächelte und seine Augen strahlten vor Glück. Er schien es mittlerweile genauso zu wollen wie ich.

Wir waren füreinander bestimmt. Hatten sogar das Unmögliche gestern wahrgemacht und das ohne, dass er mich verletzte.

Wir küssten einander zärtlich und er begann erneut mir übers Haar zu streicheln. Eine Weile blieben wir einfach so liegen, bis wir uns dazu entschieden, dass es Zeit war uns fertig zu machen.

Verlegen stand ich auf, wohl wissend, dass Edward mich ganz genau beobachtete.

Wieso war es mir so peinlich? Er wusste doch wie ich nackt aussah.

Wahrscheinlich schon lange.

Schließlich hatten mir Alice und Esme damals schon beim Duschen geholfen, als James mich angegriffen hatte.

Dennoch hatte ich Selbstzweifel. Er war so perfekt und ich war so... so menschlich.

"An die Aussicht könnte ich mich gewöhnen.", meinte er uns ich sah wie er sich genüsslich im Bett ausstreckte ohne nur einmal den Blick von mir abzuwenden.

Uns wieder schoss mir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht.

Wieso fühlte ich mich so ausgeliefert?

Am liebsten hätte ich meinen Körper mit den Armen verdeckt. Doch was würde Edward davon halten?

Er würde bestimmt lachen und erkennen, dass ich nicht gut genug für ihn war. Dann würde er mich verlassen... und...und...und...

Plötzlich spürte ich starke Arme um mich.

"Was ist denn?", fragte Edward leise und besorgt.

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Brust und merkte erst jetzt, dass ich angefangen hatte zu weinen.

"Was ist denn los, Bella?", fragte er verzweifelt, nachdem ich ihm keine Antwort gegeben hatte.

Doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Edward schien zu akzeptieren, dass ich es ihm einfach nicht sagen wollte, denn er stellte keinerlei Fragen mehr. Zärtlich strich er mit seiner Hand meinen Rücken entlang und ich begann mich langsam zu beruhigen.

"Alles wieder in Ordnung?", fragte Edward mit einem sanften Lächeln.

Ich nickte und mir kam es so vor als wüsste er, weswegen ich geweint hatte.

Im Nachinein wurde mir klar, dass ich vollkommen überreagiert hatte, doch ich war überfordert gewesen. Schließlich hatte ich keinerlei Erfahrung in solchen Dingen. Ich hatte Glück, dass Edward mein Verhalten verstand und nicht darauf rumhackte.

"Ich gehe jetzt duschen.", meinte Edward und ich wusste, dass er das nur tat, damit ich Zeit für mich allein hatte und mich ohne seine Anwesenheit anziehen konnte.

Er hatte es also wirklich erkannt.

Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich und ich musste seufzen.

Wieso musste alles immer so kompliziert sein? Oder nein. Wieso musste ich immer so kompliziert sein?

Ich suchte mir Anziehsachen aus, die Alice mir neulich erst gekauft hatte. Doch was genau es war, war im Moment vollkommen unwichtig für mich. Ich ärgerte mich noch immer über mein Verhalten.

Ein Klopfen riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

"Bist du fertig?", fragte sie sanfte, melodische Stimme meines Ehemanns.

"Ja, komm rein.", rief ich.

Ich hörte wie er eintrat und im nächsten Moment zog er mich bereits in eine Umarmung, die ich nur liebend gern erwiderte.

Nur widerwilig lösten wir uns voneinander, doch wir wussten Beide, dass wir packen mussten. Schließlich wollten wir rechtzeitig los.

Schweigend suchten wir unsere Sachen zusammen. Anscheinend fiel es ihm genauso schwer wie mir dieses Haus zu verlassen. Es hatte nunmal unsere ganze Geschichte miterlebt. Sogar unsere Hochzeit. Ich erinnerte mich noch immer haargenau daran, als ich das erse Mal hierher gekommen war.

"Hast du alles?"; fragte Edwad nach einiger Zeit.

"Ich glaube wohl.", erwiderte ich und überlegte, ob ich nicht doch noch irgendetwas vergessen hatte.

Doch mir fiel nichts mehr ein.

Edward nickte und brachte die ersten Taschen in Vampirgeschwindigkeit hinunter. Keine Miute später stand er schon wieder neben mir und nahm auch meine Sachen. Gemeinsam gingen wir die Treppe hinunter und ich nahm schon einaml Abschied von diesem Haus. Ich wusste schließlich nicht, wie lange es dauern würde, bis wir zurückkehren würden.

Jahre? Vielleicht Jahrezehnte?

Doch ich wurde prompt aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür zerbarst und ein hasserfüllter Jacob darin stand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.

Vielen Dank für eure Kommentare.

Ich entschuldige mich bei allen Jacob-Fans, falls sie sauer sind, dass Jacob sich in meiner FF so benimmt. Aber ich glaube nunmal, dass das, falls es wirklich so passiert wäre, seinem Verhalten ziemlich ähnlich gewesen wäre.

Bitte reviewt!


	24. Chapter 24

Bellas Sicht:

Was wollte er hier? Hatte er denn nicht schon genug Schaden angerichtet?

Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen starrte ich ihn an, wurde aber umgehend von Edward hinter sich gezogen. Jacob durchbohrte Edward mit einem hasserfüllten Blick, der mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Warum sah er ihn so an? Nicht Edward hatte mich verletzt, sondern er.

"Was willst du hier?", knurrte Edward. Es war keine Überraschung, dass er wütend war, wenn man bedachte, dass Jacob, mein ehemals bester Freund, mich verletzt und beinah sogar getötet hatte. Wer konnte es ihm da verdenken?

Jacob stieß ein höhnisches Lachen aus. "Was denkst du denn, was ich möchte? Du bist doch sonst so schlau, du Gedankenleser.", schnappte er.

Mich durchzuckte Schmerz, als ich daran dachte, wie Jacob einmal gewesen war. Immer fröhlich, meine persönliche Sonne. Was war nur geschehen, dass er sich so verändert hatte?

Doch tief im Inneren wusste ich es natürlich. Ich war geschehen. Ich hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen, ihn ausgenutzt. Und das, obwohl ich die gesamte Zeit gewusst hatte, dass er mich liebte.

Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen und liefen mir über die Wangen. "Es tut mir so Leid, Jacob.", flüsterte ich, mehr für mich als für ihn. Umso überraschter war ich, als er mir antwortete. "Das hilft jetzt auch nicht mehr, Bella. Du bist doch nur ein kleines Miststück.", zischte er hasserfüllt.

Mein Herz setzte bei diesen Worten aus und ich hielt den Atem an. Hatte er das wirklich gerade gesagt? Hatte er gesagt, dass ich ein Miststück war?

Doch das Schlimmste daran war, dass es stimmte. Ich hatte mich ihm gegenüber wie ein solches verhalten. Diese Aussage war vollkommen berechtigt.

Ich begann zu schluchzen und immer mehr Tränen bahnten sich den Weg über meine Wangen.

"Bella.", flüsterte Edward liebevoll,"Hör nicht auf ihn."

Doch selbst seine Worte konnten mich nicht beruhigen. Viel zu groß waren meine Schuldgefühle.

"Aber er hat Recht.", schluchzte ich.

Edward schnaubte und wandte sich mit wütender, nur leicht beherrschter Stimme an Jacob:"Was willst du hier außer meine Frau zu beleidigen?"

"Hmmmm. Was ich hier will? Das ist eine sehr gute Frage. Mal kurz nachdenken. Ich will dich töten, Blutsauger. Wenn das der einzige Weg ist zu verhindern, dass sie ein lebender Stein wird, soll es mir nur allzu Recht sein. Bella gehört mir. Ganz allein mir."

War er verrückt geworden? Erst beschimpfte er mich, dann wollte er aber meinen Ehemann töten, damit ich ihm gehörte. Er hatte anscheinend wirklich den Verstand verloren.

Unbändige Wut verschleierte meine Schuldgefühle, dass sie nur noch minimal vorhanden waren. Ich trat hinter Edwards Rücken hervor und zischte:"Ich werde dir niemals gehören, Jacob. Egal was du tust. Ich liebe Edward. Ihm allein gehört mein Herz."

"Ist das dein letztes Wort, Bella?", fragte er mit ausdrucksloser Miene.

"Ja.", erwiderte ich lediglich.

"Wenn das so ist, dann soll er kämpfen!", schrie Jacob und im nächsten Moment verwandelte er sich und schoss auf Edward zu. Dieser schubste mich für seine Verhältnisse sanft, aber dennoch so, dass ich weit vom Geschehen entfernt war und auf die Knie stürzte, aus dem Weg.

Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von dem Kampf abwenden. Edward verteidigte sich, doch er griff ihn nicht an. Und ich wusste auch warum. Er hatte Angst mir wehzutun, wenn er Jacob verletzte oder sogar tötete. Natürlich wäre es schrecklich für mich, wenn das passieren würde, aber das hier war nicht mehr der Jacob, der mein bester Freund, meine Sonne gewesen war. Nein, es kam mir so vor, als wäre nur das Äußere noch gleich. Als hätte jemand von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Doch natürlich war dem nicht so. Wut konnte jemandem zu solchen Taten, zu Morden treiben. Und Jacob war wütend. Natürlich war das keine Entschuldigung für sein Verhalten, aber dennoch konnte ich ihn verstehen. Und das machte die Sache nicht viel einfacher. Ich konnte ihn nicht hassen. Nein, das war schier unmöglich.

Aber dennoch war es keine Frage, für wen ich in diesem Kampf war. Edward. Mein Edward, mein Ehemann. Auch Jacob würde ihn mir nicht wegnehmen könen. Dafür würde ich schon sorgen.

Ihm gehörte mein Herz, meine Seele, all meine Liebe. Ich wollte mit ihm bis in alle Ewigkeit zusammen sein.

Es war nicht zu erkennen, wer im Vorteil lag. Doch ich würde diesen Kampf ein für alle Mal beenden.

Entschlossen stand ich auf, jedoch ohne den Blick abzuwenden. Ich wusste nicht genau, wie ich es anstellen sollte, doch ich würde es auf jeden Fall versuchen. Sie sollten nicht mehr meinetwegen kämpfen. Das war ich nicht wert.

"Hört auf!", schrie ich so laut ich konnte.

Zu meiner Überraschung wichen die Beiden wirklich weit auseinander und starrten mich wie vom Donner gerührt an. Ich konnte ihnen ansehen, dass sie mit so einer Aktion nicht gerechnet hatten.

"Bella, was tust du denn da?"; fragte Edward und ich konnte Angst in seiner Stimme hören. Doch natürlich galt diese Angst nicht ihm, sondern mir.

Ich war allerdings nicht in der Lage ihm zu antworten, da ich sah, wie sich Entschlossenheit auf Jacobs Zügen breit machte, die ich selbst erkennen konnte, auch wenn noch immer er ein Wolf war. Eine Entschlossenheit, die mich mit Angst erfüllte und nichts Gutes verhieß.

Sein Blick heftete sich auf Edward, der mich noch immer besorgt ansah, und nun wusste ich, was Jacob vorschwebte. Als sich seine Muskeln auch noch aspannten und er in die Knie ging bestätigte sich mein Verdacht.

Jetzt zählte jede Sekunde.  
Mein Denken schaltete sich aus, als ich lossprintete und mich vor Edward stellte. Ich sah Jacobs Bewegungen zwar nicht, da ich mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, aber dennoch wusste ich, was auf mich zukam.

Keine Sekunde später spürte ich es dann auch schon. Jacobs Krallen, die sich in meinen Rücken bohrten und den ungeheuren Schmerz, den das mit sich brachte. Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich lehnte mich an Edward, der mich erschrocken und zur Salsäule erstarrt anblickte, als meine Kräfte mich verließen.

Das Letzte, was ich hörte war wie Edward schrie:"Nein!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hallo Leute! Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen.

Vielen Dank für eure Reviewes. Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut.

Bitte reviewt!

Frohe Ostern!


	25. Chapter 25

Edwards Sicht:

Wie erstarrt blickte ich Bella an, die ich im letzten Moment hatte auffangen können.

Wieso hatte sie das nur getan?

Wie konnte sie nur so leichtsinnig sein?

Es spielte keine Rolle mehr für mich, was um mich herum passierte. Ich nahm keine Gedanken wahr. Es war wie als hätte mein Kopf sie automatisch abgeblockt, als Bella leblos in meine Arme gesunken wahr.

Es war wie ein Alptraum. Mein Alptraum, der nun wahr geworden war.

Aus ihrer Wunde strömte stetig Blut, viel Blut, doch der Duft machte mir diesmal nichts aus. Viel zu groß war meine Angst um sie.

Würde sie es schaffen?

Würde sie überleben?

Was würde ich tun wenn nicht?

Es war klar, was ich dann machen würde. Ohne Bella konnte ich nicht mehr existieren, das war schlicht unmöglich. Sie war mein Ein und Alles. Sie gab meinem Dasein einen Sinn und mir so viel Liebe, dass die Gedanken ein Monster zu sein langsam immer mehr schwanden. Ich brauchte sie.

Es war doch alles so perfekt gewesen. Wir hatten geheiratet, sie würde ihre Eltern wiedersehen, ich würde sie in einen Vampir verwandeln und dann das.

Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob meine Bella in Lebensgefahr schwebte. Dafür reichten meine medizinischen Kenntnisse nicht aus. Mir bleib nur die Hoffnung, dass Calisle bald, sehr bald hier auftachen würde.

Doch jetzt musste ich erstmal versuchen ihre Blutunngen halbwegs zu stoppen. Wie in Trance riss ich mein Hemd kaputt und wickelte es fest um Bella herum, wobei ich stets auf ihre Wunde drückte.

Sie sah so friedlich aus in ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit. Wie als würde sie schlafen.

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken flüsterte ich ihren Namen und streichelte ihre Wange.

Nur langsam wurde mir wieder bewusst, wie das alles überhaupt passiert war. Hass kroch in mir empor. Hass auf diesen Hund. Er war schuld daran, dass meine Bella hier lag, dass sie verletzt war. Der Grad ihrer Verletzung spielte hierbei keinerlei Rolle. Er hatte es getan und das nun schon zum zweiten Mal. Hatte sie ihm nicht immer klargemacht, dass sie für ihn nur freundschaftliche Gefühle hegte? Dass sie ihn liebte wie einen Bruder, den Bruder, den sie nie gehabt hatte?

Schleichend wurde ich mir der Wirklichkeit wieder bewusst, meine Starre bröckelte. Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf seine Gedanken. Was ging in diesem Hund vor? Verschaffte ihm das Genugtuung? Tat es ihm Leid? Wollte ich seine Schuldgefühle überhaupt hören?

Letztere Frage wurde mir beantwortet, als ich ihn wie ein Mantra denken hörte, wie Leid es ihm doch täte. Nein, ich wollte es nicht. Diese Gedanken zeigten mir zwar, dass er kein gefühlloses Monster war, aber machte es dennoch keinen Deut besser.

Hätte Bella nicht bewusstlos in meinen Armen gelegen, hätte ich mich höchstwahrscheinlich auf ihn gestürzt und ihm den Gar ausgemacht. Wie konnte er es auch noch wagen sie mit seinen Augen anzusehen. Mit seinen Wolfsaugen. Er starrte sie in der Gestalt an, in der er sie verletzt hatte.

Doch eine einzige Träne, die aus seinem Augewinkel fiel, brachte ich so in Rage, dass ich mich trotz meiner Vernunft Bella nicht schutzlos liegen zu lassen auf ihn zugesprungen wäre und kurzen Prozess mit ihm gemachte hätte, wenn nicht auf einmal meine Familie vor mir gestanden hätte.

Mit fassungslosen Gesichtern starrten sie Bella an. "O nein!", schluchzte Alice,"Wir sind zu spät."

Hatte sie es gesehen? Hatte sie gesehen, dass Bella stirbt? Nein, dass durfte nicht sein. Sie durfte mich nicht allein lassen.

Ich sah wie sich synchron unbändige Wut auf den Gesichtern meiner Brüder breit machte. Vor allem Emmett würde laut seines Gesichtsausdrucks am liebsten den Hund in Stücke reißen. Und ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Beide drehten sich um und hielten Jacob fest, sodass er nicht die geringste Chance hatte zu fliehen. Obwohl er sich in keinster Weise wehrte, ließ Emmett es sich nicht nehmen ihm einen Schlag zu verpassen, der wider erwarten sehr sanft für seine Verhältnisse war, und auch Jasper hielt ihn fester umklammert als nötig.

"Edward, lass mich sie untersuchen!", forderte nun Carlise und ich legte sie widerwillig in seine Arme. Sofort fühlte ich mich leer, als würde mir etwas Lebensnotwendiges fehlen. Und das war Bella. Ich wollte sie in meinen Armen wissen, das gab mir wenigstens etwas Sicherheit.

Carlisle zog Bella mein Hemd vom Körper und hob auch ihr Oberteil an, um die Wunde zu untersuchen. Obwohl es aus vielerlei Gründen lächerlich und unangebracht war, fühlte ich Eifersucht. Ich sollte der Einzige sein, der sie so sah und anfassen durfte.

Mit einer undeutbaren Miene, die er als Arzt nur allzu gut beherrschte, untersuchte er sie.

Angst machte sich in mir breit. In wenigen Augenblicken würde ich wissen, wie es um sie stand. Natrülich hätte ich in seinen Gedanken lesen können, doch dann hätte ich auch die der Anderen wahrgenommen. Ihre Sorge, ihre Vorwürfe, ihre Angst und von dem hatte ich selbst schon genug.

Erst als Carlisle erleichtert seufzte ließ ich meinen Atem hinausströmen, von dem ich bis zu diesem Augenblick noch nicht einmal gedacht hatte, dass ich ihn angehalten hatte.

Abwartend schaute ich Carlisle an, der sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich mir zuwandte und sagte:"Sie wird es schaffen. Sie hat enormes Glück gehabt. Die Wunde ist nicht so tief, dass lebenswichtige Organe verletzt sein könnten und auch Knochenbrüche hat sie glücklicherweise keine erlitten. Sie wird problomlos durchkommen. Das Einzige, was ich tun muss, ist einen Druchverband anzulegen, sonst sind keine medizinischen Maßnahmen mehr nötig."

Alle atmeten erleichtet aus, auch der Hund, was mich sofort wieder in Rage brachte.

Er war schuld. Es war mir vollkommen gleichgültig, ob die Verletzung nicht annähernd so schwer war wie angenommen. Er hatte sie verletzt und dafür würde er büßen.

Ich fixierte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, während ich aufstand. Aber bevor ich mich auf ihn stürzen konnte, wurde ich von Carlisle festgehalten.

"Edward, nein.", ermahnte er mich mit väterlicher Autorität, doch ich sah es nicht ein ihn ungestraft davonkommen zu lassen.

"Er hat sie verletzt. Ich bringe ihn um, ich bringe ihn um.", wütete ich, doch diesmal war der Ton meines Vaters um ein vielfaches schärfer.

"Nichts dergleichen wirst du tun. Er wird seine Strafe bekommen. Aber denke an Bella. Er mag sie verletzt haben, doch denkst du wirklich, sie würde dir so einfach verzeihen, wenn du ihn umbrächtest? Nein, das würde sie nicht und das weißt du auch. Außerdem wird in wenigen Augenblicken der Rest des Rudels hier ankommen. Also beruhige dich."

Ich wusste, dass er recht hatte und wie jeden Tag bewunderte ich ihn für seine Vernunft und Selbstbeherrschung. Denn ich konnte in seinem Gesicht genauso die Wut sehen.

Ich nickte und ging wieder zu Bella, die nun von Esme in den Armen gehalten wurde. Als sie mich sah, übergab sie sie mir. Sanft drückte ich sie an mich, bis Carlisle mit dem Verbandszeug kam und ich sie aufgrund dessen leider loslassen musste. Ich sah zu wie er in sekundenschnelle einen perekten Druckverband anlegte und anschließend seine Arbeit überprüfte. Dann legte er sie erneut in meine Arme und erhob sich. Die Wölfe würden also bald ankommen. Ich fragte mich wirklich wie ich sie eben nicht wahrnehmen konnte. War ich wirklich so in Raserei gewesen? Natürlich lautete die Antwort 'Ja' und ich wusste das nur allzu gut.

Das Rudel kam wider Erwarten in ihrer Menschengestalt und sahen unsicher aus. Nur Sam hatte einen wütenden Gesichtsausdruck, der sich noch verstärkte, als er meine verletzte Bella sah. Voller Zorn wandte er sich zu Jacob, der sich noch immer im Klammergriff meiner Brüder befand, und zischte ihn bedrohlich an:"Wie konntest du es wagen, dich meinen Befehlen zu widersetzten!? Doch was noch viel schlimmer ist, wie konntest du sie verletzten!? Hast du den Verstand verloren."

Jacob jaulte leidlich und ließ den Kopf hängen, aber Sam schien das nicht zu kümmern.

Langsam ging er auf mich und dami auch auf Bella zu und blickte sie sehr besorgt an.

"Wird sie durchkommen?", fragte er mit echter Zuneigung und Angst in der Stimme.

Ich nickte zögerlich und knapp und sofort machte sich Erleichterug auf seinem Gesicht breit.

Er nickte mir noch einmal zu und ging dann zu Carlisle.

"Ich spreche für mein ganzes Rudel, wenn ich mich entschuldige. Ich kann nicht verstehen was in Jacob gefahren ist, dass er sie zweimal verletzt hat. Ihr könnt euch sicher sein, dass er seine Strafe erhalten wird. Als Friedensangebot gebe ich die Erlaubnis Bella zu verwandeln ohne, dass ihr den Vertrag brecht. Allerdings gilt das nur für sie. Bei anderen Menschen ist er wieder in Kraft gesetzt.", sagte er in seinem Anführerton.

Ich war ehrlich überrascht, als ich hörte, dass kein Krieg entstände, wenn ich Bella zu einer von uns machen würde. Es gefel mir, denn so konnten wir nach einiger Zeit problemos hierher zurückkehren. Ich wusste, dass der Rest meiner Familie das genauso sah, denn als Carlisle uns um Zustimmung bittend ansah nickten alle.

"Wir nehmen eurer Angebot dankend an.", erwiderte mein Vater knapp und nickte Sam zu, dr diese Geste erwiderte.

Dann verließ er mit dem Rest seines Rudels das Haus, auch mit Jacob, der Laut jaulte. Er schien über Sams Angebot alles Andere als erfreut zu sein.

Darüber erleichtert, dass nun alles überstanden war, drückte ich Bella einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

Jetzt stand unserer Zukunft nichts mehr im Wege.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hallo, Leute! Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.

Vielen Dank für eure Kommentare.

Bitte reviewt!


	26. Chapter 26

Bellas Sicht:

Träge öffnete ich meine Augen. Meine Lider fühlten sich schwer an und ich wurde sofort von der Helligkeit geblendet, sodass ich meine Augen wieder schloss.

Was war nur passiert?  
Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, eingeschlafen zu sein. Ich wusste noch, dass Edward und ich unsere Sachen gepackt hatten und mit dem Rest der Familie abreisen wollten, doch dann war da nichts mehr. Als hätte ich einen Filmriss.

Dennoch hatte ich das Gefühl, dass mir etwas sehr Wichtiges entfallen war.

Doch was?

Ich fühlte mich noch sehr erschöpft und wollte mich strecken, als mich plötzlich ein heftiger Schmerz durchzuckte.

Mit einem Schlag fiel mir alles wieder ein. Jacob, wie er sich auf Edward stürzte, wie ich meinen Ehemann schützen wollte, wie sich Jacobs Krallen in meinen Rücken bohrten.

Edward? Wo war Edward? Was war passiert?

Mein Herz raste und ich begann zu hyperventilieren. Wo war mein Edward?

Ohne es zu wollen kam mir ein Kreischen über die Lippen.

Wo war er? Ging es ihm gut? War er verletzt?

Ich hörte wie eine Tür aufgerissen wurde und schon wurde ich von starken Armen umschlossen. Ich musste nicht aufschauen, um zu wissen, wer diese Person war. Ich würde sie immer wiedererkennen. Langsam klang meine Panik ab und tiefe Erleichterung durchströmte mich.

Ich spürte wie Edward mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab und blickte in seine Augen, die mich besorgt musterten.

"Was ist los? Geht es dir gut? Warum hast du geschrien?", fragte er und erinnerte mich dabei stark an Alice.

Langsam hob ich meinen Arm und strich ihm über die Wange. Diese Geste fiel mir nicht leicht, wo mein Rücken doch schmerzte und mein Arm zitterte wie Espenlaub. Edward merkte dies natürlich, nahm daraufhin meine Hand in seine und drückte einen Kuss auf meinen Handrücken.

Ich konnte es nicht verhindern zu weinen, als die gesamte Anspannung von mir abfiel. Er lebte. Ihm war nichts passiert.

Edward sah ziemlich geschockt aus, da er natürlich nicht wusste, warum ich in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Sofort setzte er sich zu mir und schloss mich in die Arme. Ich weinte einfach nur, während er beruhigend auf mich einredete und über meinen Rücken streichelte.

"Es geht dir gut.", brachte ich mit zitternder Stimme über meine Lippen, als ich mich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.

"Ja", flüsterte er,"Mir ist nichts passiert. Aber wie geht es dir?"

"Ganz gut.", sagte ich knapp und begann seinen Hals zu küssen.

"Ganz gut?", fragte er belustigt und auch ich wusste, dass man mit meiner Aussage nicht sonderlich viel anfangen konnte. Doch das würde ich ihm sicherlich nicht sofort auf die Nase binden.

"Hmmmm.", machte ich bestätigend. Dann herrschte erstmal ein angenehmes Schweigen, wobei ich nicht damit aufhörte seinen Hals zu liebkosen. Er seufzte wohlig und zog mich näher zu ihm heran. Er legte seine Hand unter mein Kinn und zwang mich damit ihn anzusehen. Wir blickten einander tief in die Augen und küssten einander zärtlich.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte ich leicht atemlos, als er sich widerwillig von mir gelöst hatte, und vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Brust, während ich auf seine Antwort wartete.

Er holte tief Luft und erwiderte ausweichend:"Was willst du denn genau wissen?"

Ich merkte anhand seines Tonfalls wie schwer es ihm fiel an das Vorgefallene zu denken, geschweige denn darüber zu reden. Obwohl es mir Leid tat ihn dazu zu zwingen, musste ich es dennoch wissen.

Was war mit Jacob passiert? Hatten sie ihn umgebracht?

Die Vorstellung war schrecklich für mich, aber trotz allem hatten sich meine Gefühle zu ihm verändert. Ich konnte ihn nicht mehr als meinen besten Freund ansehen, nach dem, was er alles angerichtet hatte. Er gönnte mir noch nicht einmal mein Glück. Ich verstand natürlich, dass ihm das alles nicht leichtfiel und er unter meiner Entscheidung litt, aber das alles änderte nichts daran. Wenn er mich wirklich so sehr liebte, wie er die gesamte Zeit behauptet hatte, dann hätte er nicht versucht mir mein Glück, meinen Edward zu nehmen, nein.

Auch ich holte nun tief Luft und fragte dann:"Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?"

Edward schien die Angst, die aus meinen Worten sprach, zu bemerken, denn er erwiderte schnell:"Keine Sorge. Er lebt noch.", und fuhr nach einer kurzen Pause, in der er über seine Worte nachgedacht hatte, fort,"Nachdem er...dich...verletzt hatte, habe ich es nicht über mich gebracht auch nur einmal deine Seite zu verlassen. Du weißt gar nicht, was ich für eine Angst um dich hatte. Obwohl ich gewusst hatte, dass es ihm leid tat, konnte ich ihm nicht vergeben. Doch zum Glück kam meine Familie, bevor ich mich doch dafür entschieden hatte, dich doch kurz allein zu lassen und ihn..ihn umzubringen. Carlisle hat dich untersucht und festgestellt, dass du zum Glück nicht schwer verletzt warst. Ich wollte diesen Hu...Jacob dafür, was er dir angetan hat, bezahlen lassen, doch Carlisle hat mich glücklicherweise aufgehalten. Das Rudel kam und wir haben schließlich ausgehandelt, dass wie keinen Krieg beginnen würden und wir dafür die Erlaubnis bekämen dich zu verwandeln. Ich weiß nicht, was sie letztendlich mit ihm gemacht haben, doch Sam meinte, dass er sich um eine gerechte Strafe für ihn kümmern würde."

Ich konnte den Schmerz in seinerm Gesicht sehen, als er mir dies erzählte. Mir wurde mit einem Schlag klar, wie sehr er gelitten haben musste. Sofort schloss ich ihn in meine Arme.

Ich war zwar froh, dass Jacob höchstwahrscheinlich noch lebte, aber dennoch konnte ich nicht anders als Wut ihm gegenüber zu empfinden. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, was in ihn gefahren war. Als ich länger darüber nachgedacht hatte, fasste ich einen Entschluss. Ich würde diesen Jacob vergessen, der mir Schmerz zufügen wollte, indem er mir meine große Liebe nahm. Er war nicht der richtige Jacob, nein. Ich würde ihn als meinen besten Freund in Erinnerung behalten, der mir geholfen und Halt gegeben hatte. Als den Jacob, der mir wie meine persönliche Sonne vorgekommen war. Denn diese Person war er in Wirklichkeit.

"Woran denkst du?", riss mich Edwards Stimme aus meinen Grübeleien.

Statt einer Antwort gab ich ihm einfach einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ich schien ihn damit überrumpelt zu haben, denn es dauerte ein wenig, bis er meinen Kuss erwiderte. Ich umschlang ihn noch fester, während Edward mein Gesicht in seine Hände nahm und sich noch mehr an mich schmiegte. Keiner von uns wollte sich von dem Anderen lösen. Es gab nur noch uns beide. Ich erschrak ein wenig, als ich seine Zunge sanft an meinen Lippen spürte. Ein glücklicher Seufzer entfuhr mir. Atemlos lösten wir uns dann schließlich voneinander.

"Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte Edward, wobei er seine Stirn an meine legte.

"Ich liebe dich auch.", erwiderte ich.

Ich versank in Edwards wunderschönen goldenen Augen. Wie mochte er wohl mit grünen ausgesehen haben? Hatte er vielleicht irgendwo ein Foto von sich wie er als Mensch ausgesehen hatte? Doch selbst dann könnte ich seine Augenfarbe nicht betrachten, da es damals lediglich schwarz-weiß Fotographien gegeben hatte.

"Atmen, Bella.", hörte ich Edward mit liebevoller Stimme sagen. Natürlich wurde ich rot und kicherte verlegen.

Mir war die Situation sehr unangenehm, deshalb fragte ich, um abzulenken:"Wann brechen wir dann eigentlich auf?"

Diemal war es Edward, der kicherte. "Meine, Bella. Was mache ich bloß mit dir?", meinte er liebevoll,"Sieh dich doch mal um, Liebste."

Ich kam seiner Aufforderung nach und meine Hautfarbe wurde noch um ein vielfaches dunkler, als ich bemerte, dass ich mich nicht in unserem Zimmer in Forks befand. Das konnte nur heißen, dass wir schon längst angekommen waren. Wahrscheinlich war mein Zustand wirklich stabil genug gewesen, dass wir Forks bereits verlassen konnten. Ich empfand leichte Wehmut, als ich daran dachte, nicht mehr in der Stadt zu sein, in der ich Edward, die Liebe meines Daseins, kennengelernt hatte. Doch was mich noch viel trauriger machte, war, dass mein Vater nicht hier war. Aber dieses Gefühl wurde etwas schwächer, als ich mich daran erinnerte, dass ich ihn bald wiedersehen würde. Genauso wie meine Mutter.

Ich spürte Edwards besorgten Blick auf mir ruhen, doch als ich ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte, verschwand dieser Ausdruck sofort wieder und er erwiderte es.

"Möchtest du es wirklich noch immer?", fragte mich Edward mit ernster, aber dennoch liebevollen und glücklichen Stimme. Mir war bewusst, dass er von meiner Verwandlung sprach.

"Ja.", erwiderte ich nur und nickte dabei noch bestätigend. Er sollte sehen, dass es für mich keine Zweifel an meine Entscheidung gab, dass ich mir vollkommen sicher war.

Ich war mehr als überrascht, als er erwiderte:"Das ist schön."

Doch dann breitete sich erneut ein strahlendes Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht aus. "Das ist es.", bestätigte ich überglücklich.

"Jetzt gleich?", fragte er.

"Ja.", hauchte ich ohne genauer darüber nachzudenken. Doch das war auch nicht nötig, denn mein Entschluss würde sich nicht ändern.

Er gab mir noch einmal einen zärtlichen, liebevollen Kuss und sagte dann:"Ich liebe dich. Für immer."

"Ich werde dich auch immer lieben.", erwiderte ich.

Keinen Moment später spürte ich bereits seine scharfen Zähne an meinem Hals. Als er mich biss, war mir vollkommen bewusst, dass dies der Anfang unserer gemeinsamen Zukunft war.

-Ende-

Hallo, Leute! Wir sind am Ende dieser FF angekommen. Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen.

Ich möchte mich bei all meinen Lesern bedanken, dass ihr meine Geschichte verfolgt habt.

Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön auch an alle die, die meine Geschichte favorisiert und mir Reviews geschrieben haben.

Vielen, vielen, vielen Dank an euch alle.

Bitte reviewt!

Eure VampireQueen


End file.
